


Red Hibiscus On Your Lapel

by hibiscusyyyi



Category: bkpp
Genre: 1930 beijing, F/M, M/M, Other, Will Add More Later, a bit of political conflict, bandits, based on TV series, kinkrit, mentions of guns, mistress relationship, random nadao artists, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusyyyi/pseuds/hibiscusyyyi
Summary: Set in Beijing, in the year of 1930’sPP is a talented singer and a troupe leader of Shang House which was passed down by his foster father. Although his talents in entertainment was exceptional, he was more known for his scandals and his temper.Billkin is the second master of Cheng household, one of the wealthiest and powerful families in Beijing. He is known for his superior and risk taking business skills as well as his young handsome appearance.“Second master, again, thank you for helping me the other day. Please come watch my performance in two days. I promise i won’t let you down”“I will definitely make it on time”PP took the red hibiscus clip pin he had on his shirt off and walked around the table to stand near second master. “Please excuse me” and he proceed to pin it to Billkin’s lapel underneath the long trendy coat.“It looks good on you. Found the right owner” PP’s smile towards second master was such a pure sincere smile that makes Billkin’s heart goes a beat or two faster.The story of famous performer and the wealthy businessman; how their relationship grows....
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline is from TV series named Winter Begonia (minus most political parts) which adopted from BL novel with same name.  
> Give it a try if you haven't watched the series or read novel.  
> I love both bkpp and the series so, why not combine them
> 
> All the credits go to TV series and original writer of the story.

“Perform a song for me” 

The girl at the brothel was stunned for a second before asking, “Boss Shang, which song would you like me to perform?” and handed the drink to PP. 

“Anything” sipping what he was offered by the girl, PP watched her with piercing eyes of his, a vey beautiful pair eyes of his. 

The girl dressed in golden long dress with the sides of her dress was cut along to show off the perfect sculptured legs started singing the famous song, _Friendship beginning & Ending Love_. She held a painted fan swinging left and right slowly but seductively. 

“Stop!” PP extended his hands toward the girl and shouted all of the sudden, “why are you singing so cheaply? You are supposed to seduce me” he let out the air, sighing “and why is your voice suddenly so nasal? Use your feelings” 

PP stood up from his seat and, “Watch me” said and took the fan out of the girl’s hands. The way he held the fan was so lady-like and very gentle. It showed off his perfectly manicured nails that were painted with red color. He started swaying the fan slowly from left to right just like the girl but totally different feelings. PP exhibits confidence and elegance in his gestures and his voice is filled with souls and feelings as if he is the protagonist of the song. The people at the brothel stopped whatever they are doing once they hear Boss Shang’s singing to appreciate. Loud claps and cheers erupt the whole brothel when PP reached the end of the song. 

“I came to learn how the lady acts but why am I teaching you back.” He rolled his eyes and pick up his coat to put it on.

“Boss Shang, are you leaving already?”-  
“Boss Shang, isn’t it too early?” The girls tried to hold him down for more drinks but PP already gathering his earmuffs and scarf while heading for the door. 

“I came to learn new things, not to play” and he left. 

“President Jiang, happy birthday!” “Wish you a long life, president Jiang” “President Jiang, welcome” “President Jiang—“

President of Beijing Entertainment Committee walked into his banquet to celebrate his 65th birthday. People of entertainment circle, high ranking and wealthy people of Beijing welcomed him with handshakes and wishes. 

With a ‘thank you’ and President Jiang headed towards the center of the banquet. 

“Son, where is Boss Shang? He is supposed to perform for my party but I haven’t seen him yet” His song, young master Jiang whispered to his father, “I just heard from my man that he is at the brothel right now, dad” 

“WHAT?” President Jiang turned around to look at his son as if asking if his son is joking with him. With the confident face of his son, he got his answer that indeed Boss Shang is at brothel enjoying with the girls instead of congratulating him on his special birthday. 

He clenched his jaws and fisted his fingers, _how dare he?_

In the meantime, Lady Thanaerng knocking on Boss Shang’s room calling his name for the tenth time. 

“PP if you don’t open the door this time, I am coming in” She pushed the door opened, she found emptiness and darkness as if no one has been hear for a few hours. She can feel the coldness of the room since the usual fireplace was long dead and tea kettle was also no longer warm. 

“Oh gosh, did he purposely not go to President Jiang’s party? oh my god, we are going to hear a earful nag from President Jiang” She scratched her hair and ran out of the room screaming “PP”

Lao Ge stands next to the foreign imported car at the entrance of Beijing City and waits for Second Master to arrive from his business trip. Lao Ge has been Second Master’s driver for a long time now since he became the head of the Cheng and Fan’s household. To say, Lao Ge knows Second Master best is very true and they share a bond that is more than a master and his driver. 

As the afternoon approaches, he sees second master and his group of people entering the city riding their horses. It has been a week since he left for the trip so, his appearance was almost unrecognizable with all the blood, dirts and facial hair. The trip must be tough this time. 

“Second Master, you are here” He handed the towel to the second master who just got off from his horse. Taking the towel from Lao Ge, he wiped the blood across his face and opened the car door to get clean water. He wetted the towel and started wiping his face and hands, anywhere he can clean to get rid of all the dirts and blood as much as he can. “They are not my blood, Lao Ge” 

He peeled off his outer coat and blazer to change with the new one which were readily handed by Lao Ge. “Where would you like to go first, second master? I heard Mrs. Cheng was preparing a feast this morning.” 

As they got in the car, second master applied cream around his jaw and started shaving the facial hair. “Go to Khun’s apartment. We need to get him first before I head home” He continued with his clean up in the car; styling his hair sideway neatly and applied cologne which is the smell of a mix of wood sage and sea salt. His appearance is very westernized with a suit and fedora as he studied aboard during his university years. The final touch of his was attaching pocket watch of his to his inside vest and put it in his pocket after he took a look at the picture that was inside the watch. 


	2. Performer On Stage

"Second Master, he told us to wait a few mins" Billkin opened his eyes when he heard from Lao Ge and awake from his rest as he sat at the backseat of the car.

"Can't wait, throw rocks at his window." Lao Ge surprised by what second master said and unconsciously asked him again, "yes?"

"Continue to throw rocks until he comes down. Do it" Billkin went back to close his eyes and rest. His trip this time was honestly very rough and he hadn't had a good sleep in a little over a week now. He wants to go home and lay down- sleep for the whole day; he deserves it.

Lao Ge smiled as he started picking up rocks and threw them aiming at Khun's windows. With the mischievous smile on his face- he felt like he was a child again; at the second hit, a foreigner who came out the building looked at him angrily, " _what are you doing?_ " he spoke in english.

Second Master rolled the car's window down and took his gun hidden underneath his long coat, he held out his hand clasping the gun and hit the side of the car's door with it. The sound _**clack**_ grabbed the foreigner's attention as he turned his head towards the car, " _It's my building. None of your business_ " As soon as he saw the gun and heard the voice with so much authority, he ran way murmuring " _crazy people_ "

Before rolling the window back, Billkin muttered, "Continue what you are doing" to Lao Ge.

After the forth hit, the window on the second floor of the building opens and they hear a voice of Khun shouting, "I am coming down now. Stop throwing things" as he sticks out his head with the beautiful lady wearing a thin layer of clothing hanging onto his shoulders. The lady has a mole right under her right eye and a pale skin with a necklace hanging around her neck. She saw the second master inside the car from the window- "second master cheng, why don't you come up?"

Although Billkin heard her, he chose to ignore and continue to light up his cigar .

  
  


The whole ride to Cheng mansion, Billkin rested leaning on the back of the seat with Khun right next to him who is too afraid to start a conversation. With a notice from Lao Ge that they have arrived, Billkin and Khun walk through the entrance and head towards the main section of the house.

"Brother-in-law, how is your trip?" Billkin looks at him with straight face which makes Khun smiles uncomfortably back at him.

"How are you handling the cargo company?" Billkin stopped midway to kill his cigar, Mrs. Cheng doesn't like it when he smokes. He is too tired to deal with nagging from her and he doesn't want any argument since he just got back home after a long period of time.

"umm...haha- it is just- Chamber of Commerce bothers us after you left on a trip. Of course its about the trading route you are using right now. Brother-in-law, they are so annoying. Why now they-"

A look from Billkin shuts him up instantly as he tightly closed his lips with his right hand and then raising both hands up to let his brother-in-law knows that he will stop talking now.

"I will take care of that later" Billkin breathed out a respond as they both reached the section of the house where the family members gathered to welcome Second Master's return. The first person Billkin see in the crowd was Mrs. Cheng at the center, next to her were two ladies-both are his sisters, Mrs. Cao and Cha Cha; followed by all the servants of the household. Mrs. Cheng smiles just about moving her lips a bit upward while her brother runs up to her giving a hug.

"My sister, you never welcome me like this whenever I visit your place. I am so sad now. And you always give brother-in-law the best feast," Khun is the youngest out of Fan's family so, Mrs. Cheng always treats him as a child. No wonder Khun was always in trouble and Second Master was always the one who took care of the mess he made.

"Well, my brother just came home from a long trip. Of course, his wife wants to prepare the best for him." Mrs. Cao who was standing beside Mrs. Cheng went up to his brother, Billkin and gave a hug who equally return a warm hug. "how are you, kin?"

"I am tired, other than that everything went well" After breaking the hug, he turned his attention to Mrs. Cheng and returned her smile when she brings them to the table.

The servants brought out dishes after dishes as soon as everyone sat down at the table, Billkin sitting at the center of the table. Khun continued with his bubbly talks and except for Cha Cha who is actively responding to almost all of his jokes, everyone else was quietly enjoying the lunch.

  
  


Manager Ma quietly watches Boss Shang as he scanned through his costume with magnifier as if they are expensive jewelries. PP is peculiar about his costumes; he is a performer and what he wears give him a sense of confidence that he can get into the mind of the protagonist. He takes his performances seriously as well as his fans who come to watch his plays. As soon as he found the small thread sticking out from the dress sequin-

"No! I want this dress redo" he handed magnifier to Manager Ma who already freaking out after hearing 'redo'. Manager took the magnifier from PP and looked for the fault that the other party found.

"Boss Shang, this is just small thing, you can only see with magnifier. Please don't make it hard for me." Manager Ma looks like he is about to cry because he knows how stubborn PP can be.

"Manager Ma, what if you are given an armor that has a hole in front of it and you have to go to war wearing it? Will you be happy with that?" PP asked him with serious face with no facial expression changes.

"Boss Shang, it is not the same-"

"Ok, fix it or I won't sign the bill" PP turned around toward exit but manager ma hurriedly held his hand out, "Boss Shang, I will have to talk to my boss. Please give me a few days"

"Then call him now. I can't wait long because my play is in a week." PP stated and head out of the custom shop.

  
  


Billkin enjoys playing cards and betting while playing with other wealthy people. Most men enjoy having mistresses or visiting brothel but he never had time to interact with women or even friends. His life pretty revolved around his family and trying to be the best in business field. Mrs. Cheng always misunderstood about him having the secret mistress as his only close friend he hung out in his free time is Khun, young master Fan. Khun is pretty famous for having so many girls around him and enjoyed his relationships with them. But never he was serious about a girl or a relationship.

Even now, after resting his whole body and mind by sleeping the whole 24 hours, he left the house to meet up with Khun and headed to the usual meet up place where they play cards. He brought Cha Cha along who is usually his lucky charm. Whenever he is losing, he will let Cha Cha chooses his cards which always turned out to be the good card.

"Second Master, a call for you." someone at the counter called for him to pick up the incoming call.

"Cha Cha, watch my cards. Don't let him peek at them" he left the seat and picked up the call. "Hello" he listened as the person on the other side of the line kept talking.

"Just have them redo the costume until he satisfied" and then hang up.

"Who is it, brother-in-law?" Khun won this round and he was collecting the money he won, "pay up brother"

"From costume shop. They told me Boss Shang wanted the shop to remake his dress"

"Getting the best costume is his thing. All of the shops that previously did his costumes complained about him" one of the people at the table spoke out.

" He is such a hot star now. Do you all know the story of pingyang?" Khun questioned at everyone with playful smile on his face. Every shook their heads except Billkin who have all of his attentions on his cards and paid no mind to Khun's gossip. "well, the story goes-when Commander Cao attacked PingYang, Boss Shang sang _The Battle Of Ruipingtang_ on top of the fort. Suddenly the war stopped and every soldiers listened to his song. And that's where he first met Commander Cao."

The story grabbed Billkin's attention, not because young master Fan was good at story telling but because how absurd the story actually is. The murmurs around him faded as the thought crossed his mind.

"that reminds me, I have to go somewhere. Cha Cha, lets go. Khun, you can keep playing. You don't have to follow me." Billkin grasped Cha Cha's hand in a hurry and head out of the building.

"Brother-in-law! wait-where are you going? wait-" although Billkin heard Khun's loud yellings, he chose to ignore as he heads for the location where he can meet President Zheng.

  
  


The car stops in front of Huibei House. Lao Ge got out of the car and opened the door for Billkin. Cha Cha stood in front of the huge painted poster of someone, someone who is performing tonight in the House. Although Billkin doesn't recognize who the person is, the words written on the poster read, "Boss Shang"

"Come, Cha Cha. You have never been to the play, right? me neither. Lets go in" Cha Cha walked in front of Billkin whose eyes were looking for President Zheng. As last, he found him sitting in one of the private rooms on the second floor. Climbing the stairs, they walked into where President Zheng was sitting. The private room he occupied was close enough to the stage that they can clearly see every little changes in performers' expressions.

"Ohh, second master Cheng, come and have a seat. You bring your sister along too" President Zheng offered the seat that facing the stage to Billkin who passed that seat to his sister. And then, he took a seat between Cha Cha and President Zheng. He started eating sunflower seeds that was on the table. He secretly loves sunflowers seeds that no one knows except for Lao Ge.

"I didn't know President Zheng enjoys watching play that much. I was planning to visit Chamber of Commerce as soon as I am done with my current works. Good thing I met you earlier." He leisurely cracks outer shells of the sunflowers and then spit out the shells before chewing the seeds.

"I was planning to invite second master over to Chamber of Commerce once you return from the trip. But second master had beat me to officially come greet you." The different instruments started playing in the background and people wildly cheer for the person who just appears on the stage. The music is one of the famous piece called _The Legend of Lady Wu_.

"second master, you know- the trading route that you are taking right now, i know you risked your life for it. But what about you lend us, the Chamber of Commerce? we are willin-"

"shhh!! I am trying to listen to the play" President Zheng stopped whatever he is saying and turned towards the stage. As the person appears on the stage, Billkin's attention was shift from President Zheng to that performer. The dress caught his eyes, and the similarities he saw between performer's face and the picture of the lady he had inside his pocket watch was very striking. He unknowingly took the watch out and looked at the picture and then back at the performer. After a while, he noticed that Cha Cha was enjoying the play as well as the sight of people throwing something to the stage. They are mostly dollars wrapped with red clothes and fans threw them to tip the performance they like.

"Cha Cha, do you want to try it too?" Billkin laughed looking at her; as a young girl at the age of 14, she usually doesn't get to go out. Mrs. Cheng is very tradition person. She believed that women have to stay home and support their husbands. So, whenever Billkin goes to play cards, he brings Cha Cha along to see the outside world.

"Yes, brother. Can I try?"

"Of course" He dug around his pockets for some cash but he found none. So, he took off his black tourmaline ring with the gold band. He handed towards his sister and pointed his chin to the stage, giving her permission to throw as a tip. Cha Cha aimed and threw but unexpectedly, the heavy ring hit the head of the person who was performing.

"Hahaha- Young lady Cheng is strong. That would definitely bruise him." President Zheng laughed out loud. Cha Cha felt bad and frown, then turned around facing his brother like she is trying to explain that is not her intention.

"It is ok. I know you didn't mean it, Cha'er. After the play, we will go and apologize to him. How about that?" that makes Cha Cha's face bloomed a huge smile. 

  
  


"Oh no, it's really red. How can someone throw heavy stuff to the stage? Don't they know it could hit somebody" Lady Thanaerng helping PP takes off his hair pieces so that she can tend to his bruise. Senior sister Shi beside them was rolling her eyes at Lady Thanaerng who is always overprotective of him. As she was deciding that she doesn't want to watch the scene anymore, she noticed the handsome man standing at the door with the young lady next to him.

"Isn't it Second Master Cheng?" sister Shi was surprised to see the famous prosperous person standing at the back stage, which generally filled with chaos. With her voice, everyone shifts their attentions toward the two people, including PP.

"Yes, sorry to interrupt but here, my sister threw the ring for the tip but it hit Boss Shang's head so, she wanted to apologize." Billkin pushed his sister up a bit closer to PP who dumbfounded-ly staring at them.

"I am sorry sister. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hit you." Cha Cha lowered her head in apologetically.

"Hahaha-Cha Cha. It is not sister. It is brother" Cha Cha looked at his brother to check and see if he is joking. And then turned around to look closely at PP. When she realized that she made mistake again, she apologized repeatedly. Lady Thanaerng who is at the side just murmured under her breath, "they should have known that before throwing thing" which she got elbowed by Sister Shi.

"It is ok, young lady Cheng. It is nothing. Instead, I am very thankful that you tipped me a very valuable ring." PP showed his gratitude with a bow which both Billkin and Cha Cha returned.

"Now that we are done with what we come here for. Please excuse us. I hope we didn't interrupt with your works" Billkin held Cha Cha's hands and gave a smile especially lady Thanaerng who is not happy with the whole situation.

"It is nothing, Second Master. Sister Thanaerng, please bring my best coat for Second Master." She jumped a bit as her name was unexpectedly called out. After she registered what she was asked, she looked at PP, eye puzzled, "what?-"

"It is ok Boss Shang, we came with the car so, I am ok" Billkin tried to politely reject what he was offered as to not further trouble the crew.

"No, of course not. Second Master visited the back stage and I need to offer the best possible hospitality-" again he eyed Lady Thanaerng who glared at Billkin first then went to fetch the coat. The black simple outer wear with fur inside was put on Billkin with the help of Lady Thanaerng. PP watched with a soft smile of his and in a blink, Billkin was dressed in PP's coat warm and cozy.

"Thank you Boss Shang." Billkin offered a small smile toward PP, "also for the coat. We will head out now." They both stared at each other with a smile on each of them's faces.

"Have a safe trip home, Second Master. Please excuse me for not seeing you out." PP bowed as he said farewell and Billkin motioned his hands to express that he doesn't need to feel bad about it.

With the last stare, Billkin left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For troupe leader, ‘boss’ is added in front of their last name as a title.  
> It might be confusing with all the titles in front of their names. I will try my best to not confuse you all.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Sweet Tea Time

Billkin dressed in a suit with fedora walks into the Chamber of Commerce hall, exhibiting a strong present- followed by five of his men closely behind him. They are private bodyguards of his, M1917 rifles hung around their shoulders; imported from foreign country. Everyone in the hall were having lunch complaining about the new trading route only Second Master Cheng can use. As the door abruptly opened, all of their attentions went to the intruders and the whole building fell into dead silent. 

"Please don't mind me. Continue with your eating. I am just stopping by because of President Zheng's invitation." Billkin sat down at the vacant table at the far end of the hall and took his fedora off before handing it to one of his men. He pulls out his white handkerchief to clean the empty tea cup in front of him and pour hot water into it afterward. 

"Second Master, we know that only you can use that new trading route. We are all from the same town, how about we help each other out?" one of the businessmen spoke out after a few mins of silent. 

"yes, second master. We are after all trying to make a living, ain’t we?”

"make a living?" Billkin lifted the cup lid and took a sip, "in this world, is there anything that is free?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at the person that just spoke with a smirk. 

"of course, we are also willing to pay part of the profits. How about 10% of it?" 

"Hahahah-10%?" Billkin snickered, "Do you know how many bandits I had to kill and how many of my men got hurt, moreover, did you know I broke my leg and got seriously hurt in the process? Shop Owner Li, are you joking with me?" The way Billkin stared down at Li sent chills down to his spine. Unknowingly, Shop Owner Li sat back down from standing.

" I am willing to think about it if you all agreed on 50%" The statement made every traders and businessmen bewildered and made them stood up from their seats to criticize Billkin for his unfair negotiation. The five armed men pointed their guns to the crowd, warning not to step forward more than they already are when they saw the situation got worse to protect their master. Fortunately, President Zheng walked into the hall at the right time. 

"Everyone please sit down." He turned toward Billkin and softly, "Second Master Cheng, please excuse them. Lets talk slowly. Please take your guns away. I apologized on behalf of them" A nod from Billkin had the men brought down their guns. 

As soon as he flopped down on the seat of his car, he takes his cigar out and lights up to smoke, "Where is Khun?"

Lao Ge got into his driver seat, and turning his head to look at second master on the backseat, "I believe he is currently at Huibei House. I heard from Manager Ma that he left the cargo company an hour ago." 

Billkin for a second stops smoking and thinks, "go there" and Lao Ge started driving to Huibei House. 

The playhouse is expectedly busy and bustling with all the fans. Young master Fan was nowhere to be seen. Huibei House's manager brings Billkin to one of the private rooms upstairs and offered snacks and drinks. Out of curiosity, Billkin settled down on a seat and decided to watch the show.

Coincidentally, he saw Boss Shang on the stage singing, _Life Of Consort Yang_. From what he heard from Khun who is a fan of all the plays and performers, Boss Shang is very famous at playing and singing in female roles. No wonder the first time they met, he was in female dress singing in female voice. That impressed him like how can a man can express a woman's feelings and gestures so elegantly. Every single note of his songs displays the great loss that _Consort Yang_ felt. Every single gestures he made radiates the depressions _Consort Yang_ had to live with. Besides, all of his movements reminds him of the woman- specifically, the lady in the picture of his pocket watch. The loud roars from the crowd had him came back to his senses as he noticed a group of young people yelling at the stage, "come down! What are you even singing?" 

After a minute of yellings, those people started throwing things toward the stage which makes Billkin irritated as he headed downstairs. 

"Hey! why are you causing troubles, not peacefully enjoying the play?" Billkin stood next to the person who seemed to be the leader of this commotion. That person turned around angrily at Billkin, "Are you asking for a beating? None of your business. Go away!" he pushed Billkin away and splashed hot water to Boss Shang which hit the bottom part of PP's dress. PP winced inaudibly as the hot tea touched his legs. 

" You dare to push me away!" Billkin punched the guy in the face and the fight broke out. Billkin also got punched in return and had the corner of his lips bleeding. House's manager called out for security at the sight of Second Master's bleeding lips. In a second, security guards held the group down and brought in front of Billkin. 

"Send them to police station" Billkin rubbed the blood clean with his handkerchief and proceed to sit down on the chair in front of the stage. Manager shouted out to PP to stop singing since no one is here to watch it anymore.

"What? Am I not here? Second Master is not allowed to watch it alone? Sing! Sing until the end. I didn't get hit for nothing." Billkin hollered while watching at the play. 

By the time Billkin gets home, its almost 10PM. The mansion was quiet with no servants running around for chores. The half moon shines casting the night light upon his pathway toward his bedroom. He expected Mrs. Cheng to be asleep but he saw her knitting on her favorite chair as he walked into the main bedroom. 

"You haven't slept yet?" He started removing his fedora and outerwear. Hang them on the cloth rack, he proceeds to take off his boots to change to a more comfortable pair of shoes. 

"I was about to. I wanted to finish knitting half way for this hat." As she lowered down her unfinished knit to look at her husband, she noticed the bruise on his face. "what happened to your face?" 

"Nothing. There was a fight in playhouse. I unexpectedly involved." Billkin answered her while changing into his pajamas. 

"You never went to those kind of places before." Mrs. Cheng commented before disappearing into bathroom to get bucket of water for him. When she walked back in with water and clean towel, she handed it to Billkin who muttered thanks. "Don't get involve with those entertainers. They are never sincere with their words and actions."

Billkin didn't want to argue or correct on what her thoughts are, he just hmm-ed at her and heads to bed. 

Shang House crew is having late dinner right after their performance. Everyone gathered at the dinning table, eating quietly as the atmosphere wasn't that great because of the fight that broke out during the play. The dinner is served with huge portions of fried noddles and buns-pork meat for troupe leader. Looking at each other's faces, Senior sister Shi starts the conversation. 

"PP, why did you tamper the lyrics? They are hard-core fans, they don't like changes. Don't you know?" Sister Shi puts her chopsticks down and stares at PP who doesn't bother to knowledge her scolds and continue eating his stir-fried pork. Even as a performer, PP never watches his diet. His eating habit is well known among the crew, he needs to eat pork leg before the performance and he loves sweets. Lady Thanaerng always reminds him to watch his weight as a public figure but his reply is always the same, "I need full-stomach to sing the best!"

"Are you listening?" Sister Shi raised her voice by one octaval while glaring at PP. At that, PP also put his chopsticks down and starts chewing fast-and swallowed. 

"I adjusted according to how I see fit. The rhythm of that specific part doesn't fit the lyrics." He picks up his bowl and begins eating again. 

"You can't do as you please. And also you didn't go to President Jiang's party. So, I asked Thanaerng to prepare a gift. You need to go see him. I heard he is angry." Everyone in the room stopped eating and doesn't dare to even move a finger. 

"Not going" PP neither stop moving his chopsticks nor lift his head towards Sister Shi. 

"You have to! His influence is big here. You have to stay good with him." That gets PP's attention as he loudly slams his bowl and chopsticks on the table. 

"You are afraid of him but not me?" A sharp yell broke out from him which made Sister Shi widens her eyes. "Listen! I don't like calling him Master. I don't like doing those types of craps. I have my talent and people still enjoy my singings. What are you afraid of?" and he left the table,- Lady Thanaerng followed behind him. 

On the way from dinning place to his room, PP met with Assistant Nu who just walked into Shang House. "Ai, Boss Shang" PP turned to the voice and bowed. 

"Assistant Nu, what are you doing here at late night?" PP invites him to his room, while Lady Thanaerng preparing them hot tea.

"Thank you Lady Thanaerng but I won't take long." The hot tea was served in front them and Lady Thanaerng put more woods for the fireplace. The room heats up nicely and the weather gets a few degree down as the night grows darker. 

"Boss Shang, I would like to invite you to charity event. Minister Jin is the host so, make sure you attend." Assistant Nu handed an invitation to PP.

"Charity event? I will be there" PP is always one of the singers that attends charity events without missing a single one. With his popularity right now, he definitely most sought after celebrity whether charity or private events. 

"I know you will agreed to it. Alright, I am done delivering invitation and new so, please excuse me now." Assistant Nu stood up and bowed, "I will not be seeing you out. Please be safe on your way home." PP also bowed in return. 

As usual, Billkin is at his hang-out place with Khun-playing cards. The hall next to their meet up place has some private event going on. He doesn't like attending social events so, he is never one to show up if he doesn't need to. He showed his face as he came in and quickly left from the crowd. 

"Brother-in-law, you are losing today. Hahaha- is it because Cha Cha not here to be your lucky charm?" Khun laughed at Billkin's losing stakes today. This is his fifth times losing his money. Not that he cares about losing money but his mind is just not here to enjoy the game. He rose from his seat to head outside, at the same time, Khun gripped his hand, "where are you going? You can't run away. It's my lucky day today so, pay back time." 

Billkin shook his hand off of him and, "I am just going to breathe some air. I will be back." He turned around without responding to Khun's callings. As he walked out from his table, he had to pass through the hall to get outside. Unforeseeably, he saw Boss Shang just finished his last song and saying goodbyes to the crowd. People started requesting him to sing more and Boss Shang seems to having a hard time rejecting them. His face shows uneasiness and his eyes looking left and right. 

Without thinking much, Billkin heads towards the stage and drags PP by clutching his hand. PP widens his eyes to twice the size and looks down to their hands. People groaned expressing their displeased. 

"He performed his promised pieces so, he is allowed to leave. Don't guilt trip him" Billkin joked before walking out of the hall with PP following to where he was dragged by and looking lost. 

They settled down under the pavilion a few feet away from the building-sitting across from each other. The servant who followed closely behind them serves them with hot tea. Billkin pushes the tea towards PP but something crosses his mind and pulls the tea back to him, "I forget that singers don't drink anything from strangers in case they are drugged. Is it true?" PP smiled after hearing it and reached out for the tea that was initially for him. Taking a sip, "my voice- can't sing loudly in winter"

A small grin appears on Billkin's face, "I didn't expect to see you here. And you are wearing plain today. And the flower you got there is very fitting." PP looks down to hibiscus flower pin that is hanging on his shirt. 

"I wear fancy dress when I perform on stage. I prefer wearing plain in private." Unintentionally, PP stroked his shirt as he answered Second Master. His cheeks are also red-might be from the cold since they are outside and PP's pale skin is not helping to hide the color. 

"I have to say they are very luxurious and fancy. The accident from the other day probably destroyed the beauty of it." Billkin's eyes didn't leave from PP's face as if he is trying to read this person. 

"Yes, I spent most of my earnings for my costumes. I earned money and spent again on costumes, never ending cycle." PP let out a small laugh at himself and lifts his head to glance at Billkin. "Second Master must think I am crazy." 

"Hahaha- its understandable. Performers spent money on their costumes, nothing out of ordinary. By the way, I found out from police about the accident from the other day. The main cause is not because they are unhappy with your play but because they were paid to do so by young master Jiang. What would you like to do with them since you are victim?" 

PP thinks about it for a few seconds before answering, "He must be unhappy with me for not showing up at his dad's party. It's part of my fault too." he pauses before continuing, "I won't dare to decide what to do with them. After all, Second Master also got hurt because of me." That had Billkin smiles widely, "If I ask you to release them after beating up, will you take my request?"

"I will beat them up two rounds before I release them." They both laugh after hearing Billkin's reply. PP looks down at his hands which tightly clutching on his lap. A thought crossed his mind. 

“Second master, again, thank you for helping me the other day. Please come watch my performance in two days. I promise i won’t let you down”

“I will definitely make it on time”

PP took the red hibiscus clip pin he had on his shirt off and walked around the table to stand near second master. “Please excuse me” and he proceed to pin it to Billkin’s lapel underneath the long trendy coat.

“It looks good on you. Found the right owner” PP’s smile towards second master was such a pure sincere smile that makes Billkin’s heart goes a beat or two faster.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!-" Young master Jiang ran into the study room of his dad repeatedly calling out for him. By the time he reached and saw his dad sitting by the desk smoking cigar, he was bending over the desk with his hand supporting the body weight and panting hard. He took a big breath for a moment, "dad, I am in trouble."

President Jiang glanced at him while smoking, "Was it you who caused trouble the other night during Boss Shang's play?" He forgot to breathe a moment as his dad guessed correctly. He awkwardly laughs and takes a seat on the chair next to his dad.

"Dad, I didn't know Second Master would be there. I don't get it why he would show up all of the sudden. I had never seen him in any playhouse and-"

"Stop giving excuses." President Jiang kills the cigar and glared at his son who cowardly put his head down. "If you want to embarrass him, you should have done it properly. What was this mess? Hiring thugs to beat him up?" He shook his head at his only son, who he can never trust with any issues. 

They fell into silent for a few minutes and, "the charity event is this week, right?" Young master Jiang answered him with a slight nod. "Dad, what are you thinking?" He looks at his dad with anticipation and glee on his eyes. 

"The event is hosted by Minister Jin. We all know the event is just a show. He will somehow smuggle the donation funds-" President Jiang stared at his son before continuing, "what we need to do is... let Boss Shang somehow knows that and with his personality, he won't sit back and watch the money gets into the wrong hands." Young Master Jiang clapped so hard and praised his dad for brilliant idea. 

Billkin and Khun lean against the post in the concert hall, scanning the hall which filled with higher social status people; laughing and drinking, having a good time. Billkin sees Minister Jin among the crowd in the center conversing with everyone who is attending the event. After all, they wants to be on a good side with Minister Jin if they want their businesses to go well.

"Brother-in-law, I am surprised to see you here." He turned his attention to Khun as he was speaking very closely near his ear since the hall was quite loud.

"Boss Shang invited me." Billkin nonchalantly answered him but Khun's eyes enlarged twice the size with mouth hanging. "WHAT?" Off guard, Khun shouted to Billkin's face who just looked at him like he has gone mad. 

"I am such a big fan of Boss Shang and you never mention that you two grow close?" Khun looks at Billkin with so much betrayals on his face. As if he can't believe it. He has always been a fan of entertainment but his brother-in-law never took interest in this field. Moreover, how did these two unlikely people grow pretty close in a short period of time. 

"I won't say we are close. I helped him from the thugs during his play and he invited me to come watch as a thank." Still Khun looking at him suspiciously. They took a seat in the corner as Assistant Ma on the stage officially announced the start of the event. After a few performers, it was Boss Shang's turn. He finished the first two songs with loud applauses. The third song was called, _Ungrateful Traitor Yang_. Billkin cheered after the first chorus was done which quickly blocked by Khun. 

"Brother, you are naive. The lyrics are about cursing at someone, which in this case, he is cursing at Minister Jin for embezzling donation funds." Billkin looks surprised as he watches Boss Shang's still singing. He also peers around the hall and notices that everyone has gone quiet and whispering. That has him smirk, "Impressive, Boss Shang. Daring."

At the same time, he noticed the movement from Minister Jin's men and frowned. Meanwhile, the two Jiang's laughed quietly as their plan was successful. Young Master Jiang purposely talked about embezzlement in front of Shang. And things happened expectedly. 

PP is running from a few several men who following him furiously; he knows where they are from and why they are trying to catch him. He mumbled, "Dirty Jin" with heavy breath. As he reached the main road, he heard the car honk. "Boss Shang, get on!" 

With a quick action, he got on the car and the driver drove off, with the men following left behind far and further. Taking a few deep breath in, he turned to driver to say thank. "Second Master, you saved me again." The latter just smiled and continued driving to the destination. 

The tea house was quite empty in the middle of the day. A cake and hot tea were served in front of Boss Shang and Second Master. As a lover of sweets, Boss Shang reaches out and dig in. The scene in front of him amused Billkin more than it should that he let out a hearty laugh. PP looks up from his plate when he heard the sound from Billkin. 

"You were just criticizing a powerful man in Beijing and now, you act like a five years old kid." Billkin shook his head fondly. 

"They drained my energy. Sweets are the best in getting my energy back. Besides, didn't you bring me here to eat?" PP just got back into eating without care of judgement- of his messy eating habits. 

Taking a sip from his tea cup, Billkin asked seriously, "now, what is your plan? You publicly attack Minister Jin." PP took a second to think before glancing at Billkin.

"I don't know. I didn't think that much when I decided to sing that song." He really is like a kid. Billkin shakes his head again with a smile. "What is Second Master thinking? Do you have idea?" 

Billkin went quiet for a moment and, "by the way, you can call me by my first name, Billkin. Second Master sounds like an old man coming from you. I am curious about your name too."

"I won't dare to call you by first name. You can call me PP." He just finished emptying the plate and gulped down the last drop of his tea. He seriously thinks for a minute then said, "may be Master Kin?" 

"Hahaha- Master Kin is worse than second master. But take your time, you can call me when you are ready." Billkin laughed at him looking so serious. "but in the meantime, I should call you PP." Billkin pushed his half eaten cake toward PP as to offer him that he can finish it if he wants, which the latter gladly accept it. 

"-and regarding Minister Jin, leave it to me. Don't do anything" 

The next day, the newspapers read: **"Corrupt Minister Jin stepped down! Commander Cao is in control of Beijing now!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic storyline is literally from TV series Winter Begonia... I will cut off mostly political related parts since I have no understanding of them.... so, this fic is mainly the relationship b/w cheng feng tai (Billkin) and Shang Xi Rui (PP) 
> 
> The show has 49 eps and im still at ep 3..... am i gonna make it?? anyway, 3.7k words vomit..i tried xD  
> Gotta love the show & bkpp <3


	4. A Trip In The Snow

When PP walks into Ya Hong House with Lady Thanaerng behind him, the loud quarrel welcomes him. His contract with Huibei House was ended and Ya Hong House agrees that he can perform during the night time. But when they get here, another troupe which is from Jiang was already occupied the backstage. The quarrel broke out when both sides arguing that it's their showtime.

"What is happening?" PP asked his troupe and Sister Shi explained, "Jiang troupe said it's their showtime starting from now." Both sides were glaring at each other. "Where is the House's manager?" PP looking around trying to find the person who shows up behind them.

"Boss Shang, I didn't have a chance to let you know beforehand." He bows to PP apologetically, "From now on, Jiang House will perform evening time and your troupe will be performing the morning time." The affirmation made the crew erupted with disapprovals. 

"Manager, didn't you agreed to let us perform evening time? Why did you change all of the sudden?" Lady Thanaerng angrily asked the House's Manager and Sister Shi behind her equally mad. 

"PP, this is ridiculous. Lets change another theater. We won't perform morning time." Sister Shi grabbed PP's arm to drag out of here which made Manager to explain further. 

"Boss Shang, every theater in Beijing won't accept you. Commander Cao is in control now that Minister Jin is gone. And they are all aware of your rumor with Commander Cao. Nobody dares to accept you. They are all scared." Lady Thanaerng and Sister Shi just looked at PP and fell quiet. PP in the meantime was not speaking a word but thinking how the rumor can spread so fast, the thing that happens in Ping Ying already reaches Beijing so quick. The only reason he can think of: someone from Jiang House must have spread it because Ya Hong House's evening time performer was Jiang House before they accepted Shang House. 

Billkin and PP meet up for lunch at westernized restaurant. Billkin is familiar with how to use utensils in western way but PP just poked the whole steak with fork and took a bite without cutting into smaller pieces. Billkin just let him does what he wants; he already noticed that PP is a messy eater and he enjoys his food wholeheartedly. 

"It is true that I had feud with Commander Cao but not to the extend they are talking about." PP's attention is all on meat as he answered Billkin. He is so concentrated on chewing and mixing the meat with the sauce on the plate. 

"Then what happened?" Billkin heard about the rumor but he thinks he needs to hear from the actual person who is actually involved in the rumor. 

"Commander Cao invited me to perform in private. The whole day, and everyday, he would request different songs and he won't let me leave to perform outside. Second Master Kin, think about it. He wants me sing the whole day. My throat was hurting and I was in his private room every single day. After few days, I could not stand anymore." By the time he stopped talking, PP already finished his plate wiped clean and Billkin was entertained by his antics. 

"So, that's the story." Billkin cleaned his mouth with his own handkerchief and took a sip of the hot water. 

"Umm.. well, he threatened me to choose between my life and the stage. He pointed his gun at my head. Of course I will choose the stage. Always." As Billkin thinks, PP is always daring and not afraid of consequences for things he holds dearly. He is someone not afraid to show his beliefs, and what he thinks is right, most importantly, his love for the stage. 

"How about this? I am hosting a banquet to welcome Commander Cao in a few days. I will invite you to perform for him. When the news spread, they will know you are not his enemy. How about it?" Billkin raised an eyebrow with a smirk when PP just nodded in agreement. 

Mrs. Cao is busy running around among servants; she is seeing her husband after a few months so, she wants things to be perfect. Ordering servants around, she notices the familiar girl runs off. She asked Old Han, who is the long time servant of their household, "Old Han, that girl looks familiar to me. Who is she?"

"Madam Cao, it must be someone from Shang House. Second Master invites them to perform today." Mrs. Cao was shocked after hearing Shang House. Her facial expression hardens and, "Where is Second Master? Lead the way!" 

Billkin stands outside of the room that PP's troupe occupied in. Noises can be heard from outside and he sees PP walks out from the room; annoyed. 

"Oh, second master Kin" Billkin smiled at him and looks passed through the room behind him, "I am just here to check up on you and ask if you need anything but judging from it, it might not be the right time to come by." 

PP glanced at the room and then answered, "they are fighting over who sings which part. As you know, the backstage is always messy." PP awkwardly laughed. 

"Its ok. Let me know if you need anything. And also I invited the reporters so, later when you sing, they will take a good picture of Commander Cao enjoying your show. We will print them on newspapers the next day. People will know that you two have no problem after all." 

PP just nodded gratefully at Billkin, "Thank you, second master Kin. Now, I have more debt to repay you." They stared at each other with a smile on their faces. The servant who approached Billkin whispered that Commander Cao had arrived. "Alright, I will see you on stage." With that, Billkin headed toward the entrance to welcome Commander Cao. 

"Brother, welcome! Congratulation on your success in Beijing. You must be cold, lets go in!" Commander Cao is tall, build man who has control of large troops in several cities. 

"Billkin, is the Beijing's wind blow you away? You are cold already. Bring the gifts for Mr. Cheng in." He instructed his soldiers to bring boxes of gifts inside. 

"Brother, people will think you are bringing betrothal gifts in. I don't have any more sister to marry off." They both laughed as they walk into banquet. Commander Cao was seated at the center of the banquet and accepted wishes from all the people who attend. Billkin took a seat next to him and they started talking about business and political. 

"Brother, I have surprise for you today." Commander Cao looks at him curiously, "I invite Shang House but I heard rumor that you are enemy with him. If so, I won't let them perform." Billkin put down the peeled orange in front of his brother-in-law, offering him. Commander Cao laughed and said, "He is merely a performer. How can we be enemy? Hahahaha- I will just shoot him if anything." 

"If thats so? Then I will have him perform for you and have him apologize to you." 

"He is one stubborn kid. He will never apologize. Leave him be. But tell him to perform my favorite first." Commander Cao laughed satisfyingly. 

"Great!" Billkin turned to Old Han and whispers, "Have Boss Shang ready to sing. Deliver Commander Cao's message." Mrs. Cao approached their table and talked to her husband before taking Billkin away to have private conversation. 

"Why did you invite Shang House? Have you gone mad?" His sister hit him lightly on the arm a few times, and Billkin grabs her wrists to stop her from hitting any further.

"Calm down sister. He is just here to perform. No big deal. Moreover, your husband is fine with that. I already talked to him."

"I know my husband is already over that issue. What i worry is that Lady Mai and your wife cousin's master Ter are here." Billkin didn't realize that they are also coming for this banquet so, he didn't take into consideration of their issue. 

"So? that happens a long time ago. I am sure both Boss Shang and Lady Mai had already forgotten about it." Frustrated by her brother, she thinks of a way to not let the two people meet face to face. 

"You don't know about him. He is crazy. He is a mad man." She couldn't stay still and sighed. "It's ok sister. I am here so, he won't be dare to do anything." even with the assurance from his brother doesn't work as she asked Old Han to take both Lady Mai and master Ter home. But when she walks back into banquet she was so surprised to see both of them sitting next to Young master Fan and just as she was going to walk toward them, "It is a honor to perform at Cheng Mansion and also congratulate Commander Cao in person. Please enjoy my songs." She stopped as she heard PP’s voice on the stage and she witnessed the two people met eyes.

The surprised looks on both of them were noticeable and Master Ter's anguished expression was also visible. PP's second song made it worse for the couple as he sang _Marriage With Young Master_ which described the life of a lady who entrusted her life and married to a young master. But marriage doesn't last and broken as young master wasn't faithful and left her. Lady Mai was gradually shaken by the lyrics and her husband has to hold her but since Commander Cao is sitting there, they are not dare to move. As the song reached near the end, Lady Mai fainted. 

After the banquet was ended, Billkin, Mrs. Cheng, Mrs. Cao and Cha Cha are having dinner. The dinner table was dull as always but today is worse since Billkin was in a bad mood. 

"You should not have gotten involved with them. I warned before and now see what happened. My cousin is upset and his wife is in bed." Mrs. Cheng lectured Billkin, who replied, "I was purposely looking for trouble." 

"Yes, thats right. You should have listened to me." Mrs. Cao glanced at Billkin before looking at Mrs. Cheng. Her brother was obviously in a bad mood and Mrs. Cheng's scoldings are making it worse. Billkin slammed down his chopsticks after a few minutes of silent. "I am done eating. Enjoy yours." and left the dinning table. As he walked out from the room, Old Han called him and said, "We found something that belongs to Boss Shang. Do you want me to send it?" Old Han handed something that was wrapped with a cloth to Billkin. When he opened the cloth, he found ruby hair pins. 

"I will bring it. I need to settle this matter with him." and he left the house with Lao Ge. 

Of course Boss Shang is also in a serious mood, and the food in front of him is untouched. People of the troupe are sharing their daily food as someone mentioned about the lack of meat in dishes. 

"Boss Shang gave 2 silver coins for daily foods and thats all you can prepare. Someone might be sneaking money." Sister Shi just directed her accusation to the person that is responsible for the troupe's meals. That person who just got called out by Sister Shi was mad and the fight broke out between them. 

"That's enough!" PP threw his chopsticks and walks out of the room without wanting to listen whatever Sister Shi was saying. "PP, you can't always walk out on problems. You don't even care about your troupe's embezzlement when you stood up for other's embezzlement. PP, come back here-"

It wasn't a good day for PP. He feels ashamed for acting according to his feelings. After all, he just gave Billkin troubles while the latter was trying his best to help him. With so much thoughts running on top of his head, he didn't see the car passed by and someone calling out his name, "PP"

The car's honk totally woke him up, and he turned toward the sound where he sees second master's head sticking out of the window. "PP, I have been calling you a few times. Where are you going?"

PP just shook his head, "Just taking a walk. My stomach is full." Billkin opens the car’s door and gestures him to get in. PP can't reject him as he sits on the backseat next to Billkin. Lao Ge drives off to outside the city toward the hill. The car stopped at the bottom of the small mound where the pavilion was located at the top. Billkin got off of the car and waited PP to come out which the latter didn't. 

"Scared?" He was pretty mad over the fact that PP caused trouble over something that happened years ago. Now that, he has grown up and Billkin thought he will able to face the matter like an adult. But now, after seeing how crestfallen PP is, he doesn't have the heart to stay mad at him. He must still be a kid at heart. 

PP stepped out off the car with dejected face and walks along side with Billkin. Billkin told Lao Ge to wait in the car as the two of them walks up to the pavilion. When they arrived at the location, it was already dark and the temperature was already dropping to freezing point slowly. Billkin noticed PP's red ears and cheeks so, he takes off his cashmere scarf and places around PP's neck. The latter was surprised at first but gladly accepts Billkin's action in order to not evoke his anger further more. 

"I am going to say something with deep meaning. Will you hear it?" They both stroll toward the top with thoughts running and Billkin carefully starts what he wants to say. "Please go ahead, second master Kin." 

"I have heard about your story with Lady Mai in Ping Ying. But I never thought that you still hate her as much to the point, you acted the way you did today. You even messed up my party." Billkin stopped walking and turned around to face PP as he continued, "I have heard that you are a mad man and today just proved that the rumors are true. Besides, Lady Mai is already married. A fight won't help the situation." Seeing PP was keeping his head low and not saying anything after he stops, Billkin shouted, "Say Something!" 

PP raised his head and glared at Billkin, "Its not like that." They continued strolling to the bench under the pavilion and Billkin sat down on it. He stares at the adorable person in front of him encouraging him to open up to him. Snow started falling slowly as soon as they reached under the roof.

”She told me I am the most important person in her heart. We are related by blood but our relationship is better than siblings or lover. She was the one who always took care of me since I was little. She said no one is better than me. When she started meeting up with master Ter, I didn't want to disturb her though I don't like them. But he became the most important person to her. Isn't it betrayal? Isn't it a lie?" 

"Did she say that?" Billkin sat on the bench, leaning against the post of pavilion, looking at the person in front him who resembles a kicked puppy, a very cute at that. He stood in front of Billkin with his head down, hands interlocked; a pouty lip with a bit of tears in his eyes. PP looks so beautiful in front of him which makes him think for the first time that the winter is such a warm weather, although its snowing, his heart is warm. 

"She was the one who always protected me, from my foster father. My father was a short-tempered man and whenever he is teaching me how to sing or act, he would always give me a harsh beatings if I don't follow well. She was always the one I discussed about the play, the song, how to act and she would always know what I wanted. We performed together." glancing up to Billkin, "But when master Ter came, all she could see is him. She didn't care about me anymore. She doesn't want to perform anymore. She wanted to get married. She said I am nothing. I am willing to do anything for her but she said I am nothing." PP sat down next to Billkin, facing him. Billkin turned to him and with a soft voice, he said slowly, "When a man and woman are not related by blood......there must be some unspeakable feelings mixed inside-"

PP moved closer to Billkin and cut him off, "If I want or feel something more, it would have happen so long ago, second master. I even slept with her on the same bed. I treated her as the most important person but she forgot about me for a man who she hasn't known for long. She didn't keep her promise, Kin. That meant she lied to me!"

Billkin was half amused and half speechless on what PP was saying. He noticed how PP addressed him by his name for the first time, he secretly was happy to hear it.

"So, you are being stubborn just because of her promise?" When Billkin said it, PP looked so offended. He glared at Billkin and when he was about to explain more, Billkin motioned him to let him finish what he was trying to say. "PP, relative and lover are not the same. She promised you but her promise was not reasonable to start with. And you, how can you force to keep her promise?"

At that, PP stood up from his seat and started telling Billkin about all the stories of how people keep promises, including the story of Fan and Zhang.

Billkin was only able to shake his head in amusement. "I brought you here to lecture you, but why am I the one who got lectured?" he just laughed and looked at PP.

"Kin, I am sleepy now. I didn't say it before because I am afraid you will point your gun at me like Commander Cao." Billkin just laughed some more.

Under the moonlight, snow accompanying and sitting on the bench of pavilion, the two men’s friendship deepens.

Billkin and Lao Ge dropped off PP at Shang House a little over 12PM. When they drove back from the mound, the snow was about 2inches already. Although the snowing was stopped, the temperature was under freezing point. Billkin didn't realize how cold he was while listening to PP's talks. When Lao Ge was about to drive to his house, "Go to publishing firm. I need to settle regarding Boss Shang's issue. Afterall, I am the one who invited him to sing."

When heading to publishing firm, Billkin and Lao Ge saw manager Ma running towards them so, they stopped the car and Billkin lowered his car window down. "Second Master, there is a thief in cargo campany." 

"What?-"

  
  


The next morning, Billkin could not get up from his bed. He had a bad headache and constantly sneezing. Mrs. Cheng ran into the room after hearing the continuous sneezes. When she puts her hands on his forehead, its hot; Second Master caught a fever. Even then he tried to get up from bed and, "I need to go to publishing firm. I need to take care of something."

When he stands from the bed, the headache hits hard and he lands on the bed again. Mrs. Cheng who took a hold of his arm scolded him and pushed him back to lay down. Billkin could not open his eyes at all fell asleep again. 

Shang House as usual, everyone is practicing starting early morning. Sister Shi was reading the newspaper since she is the only one who can read properly. The new reads, "Boss Shang enraged Commander Cao!" 

Everyone gathered around her and started making comments. In the meantime, landlord walked into their practice area and started demanding for rent. Lady Thanaerng gripped the half jade Phoenix necklace in her fingers; she was told by PP to pawn the necklace for the rent. She knew how important the necklace is for PP so, she asked the performers if they do have money. At the end, PP walked in with a stack of money when he sold his costumes for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billkin babysitting PP from now on lol xD I will try to solely focus on BKPP's relationships and problems to make the story shorter. 
> 
> Not even close to where I want to cut the chapter off, but I want to update before Christmas so, please excuse the rush writing.
> 
> Have a merry Christmas guys!


	5. Your Song Reaches Me

Late evening of the next day, Billkin felt better and his head didn't feel heavy; his fever had gone down. He dressed on his thick coat and got in the car with Lao Ge waiting, ready to go. As he sat on the backseat, his body knew the cold weather and his nose is sneezing again. 

"Second Master, are you sure you are able to go out? You have started sneezing again." Lao Ge looks at Billkin through rear-view mirror with worries. 

"My fever is gone," He blew his nose into his handkerchief, "The newspapers wrote nonsense and I don't know how PP is right now. So, I need to go see him today." 

"Second Master, you have helped him a lot. He is just the type of person looking for troubles. Besides, you are not even that close with him." Right after Lao Ge said that, Billkin opened his eyes and glared at Lao Ge.

"I decide whether I am close with a person or not. Go to Huibei House. Today is his last show there." Lao Ge just shuts his mouth and drives to the destination. 

"Boss Shang, is today your last day here? I wonder where you will be performing next." Young master Jiang strolled into PP's dressing room as if it's his. The makeup artists and helpers stood behind PP and Lady Thanaerng also stood next to PP who is enraged by Young master Jiang. "From now on, this will be my dressing room. I am sorry to tell you but would you go outside? I need to get ready-"

"Ahem-" The sound made everyone in the room to turn around and they all saw Second Master Cheng standing by the door. Billkin walked into the room while smiling at PP and glared at Young master Jiang as he said, "Why is it so noisy here?" 

"Second Master Kin." Returning the smile to Billkin, PP asked, "Why are you here?" 

"I came to look at you." He doesn't move his eyes from PP's face as he searched for tiredness and distress. He knew PP wasn't bother much by whatever Young master Jiang was saying but he wondered how PP is handling stress that related to Commander Cao's rumor. Looking around, Billkin offered, "Why don't you come sit with me in the private room? You can watch the show as you are getting ready. It would be more comfortable for you."

He turned to the makeup artists and helpers while digging into his pockets searching for some coins. He handed a few coins each to them, "Please help move Boss Shang's stuff. Thank you." he turned to PP and said, "Let's go." He held PP's wrist and dragged him out of the dressing room. Lady Thanaerng who followed behind made a face at Young master Jiang who can't believe what just happened right in front of his eyes. All the helpers grabbed PP's stuff and left the room as well. 

Billkin is eating sunflower seeds while looking at PP who is currently putting his makeup on and getting the hair done. It is fascinating and probably the first time he is seeing the performer's getting ready for the show. Also, he doesn't get why PP needs to put makeup on when he already is looking great. His pale skin, his thick eyebrows, his long eyelashes, his full lips- he can go on about how perfect each of them looks. He noticed that the makeup artist was done and getting ready to leave, he tipped him again with a few bills. The artist thanked him and told PP to ask for him if he ever needs anything. 

"I am performing _The Legend Of Lady Wu_ again. Last time, you didn't get to enjoy the whole show." Reaching out for sunflower seeds, PP glanced at Billkin who hasn't moved his eyes from PP yet. A shy smile appears on PP's face with a tint of red on his cheeks as he moves his attention toward the stage, "he is bad at singing though his acting is good."

Billkin just smiles at PP's randomness, "well, I got punched at that time but we got close because of the accident. I am glad." They both just smiled as the conversation died down and their attentions shifted to the performance on stage. 

By the time, PP was performing on stage, Billkin still couldn't move his eyes away from it. He can't pinpoint why his show is always different from others. He was never the type to listen to Chinese traditional music. He spent his younger years struggling and away from home; studying aboard. He preferred movies and cd. Those are always easier to understand the meaning unlike Chinese traditional music which has so many meaning and metaphors. But strangely, he understood what PP was trying to convey for his character, he knew what the character is feeling; he can feel it from his heart. Everything is making him see flashbacks of the young lady performing the same act; the young lady who he had a picture of inside his pocket watch. PP is the first person who made him fell in love with the music after the lady of his pocket watch. Feeling overwhelmed, Billkin quietly left the Huibei House without even saying goodbye to PP. 

In the following next few days, Billkin spent spacing out at home. Neither he did go out to cargo company nor play cards. He either sits in his office holding a book but not reading; or he would sit under gazebo with tea pot beside him- staring at nothing in particular. He would not talk to anyone and whoever talks to him gets ignored in return. It is like his body is here but his soul has left-and that scared everybody in the house. Mrs. Cheng normally is the type of person who always worried about her husband having the mistress. Whenever Billkin went out to either work or play, she would call Lao Ge to report on whether he is doing anything that would taint the household's reputation. 

Her maid asked, "Ain't you happy that Second Master is home? No woman would be able to seduce him since he is home." and she sighed before answering, "I would rather have him go out. Looking at him right now, it worried me that he is not well."

When Khun walked into the main living room, Billkin was going through all the records-he didn't even realize that Khun was calling his name until the third call. When he turned, Khun was already right next to him- crossed arms. 

"Brother-in-law, now you heard me. What were you thinking so hard that you didn't hear my callings." Billkin's attention was switched back to the records and still searching. 

"Nothing attracts me. All these records do not sound like PP at all. It is awful." He gave up digging and chose to lay down on the couch with pillow on top of his chest. Khun just laughed knowingly, "Then what's sound good?" He asked with teasing smile and stood next to him so he can see Billkin's face closely. His brother-in-law thought about it for a few moments before replying,

"I feel that when PP stands on stage, he is not the same like everyone else. It feels like he comes out of the story-"

"Of course, he is great. I know a talent when I see one, brother-in-law. Otherwise, I won't be his fan. Brother-in-law, his singing-" Before Khun finishes praising PP, Billkin cut him off to continue his sentiments toward certain singer. 

"I am not just talking about his singing. His soul-very high qualified. Fine, Rich, and all embracing. It feels like we are nothing compared to him" He sighed and closed his eyes to calm every single thoughts and emotions running in his mind. 

"Hahaha-second master Billkin, it's not _we"_ He keeled next to the couch and lowered his body so he can point his index toward Billkin, "It is _you._ You are so deep into it, hahaha-" Khun's face inches closer to Billkin's face with teasing smile, "you are acting weird, brother-in-law. May be-" before he got to finish his sentence, his face was pushed away by Billkin's hands and the former fell hard on his butt. 

PP and his troupe came out of Ya Hong House in the afternoon right after finishing up their performance. The main street was busy with sellers, buyers, pedestrians and rickshaws. A loud honk interrupted their usual routine of quarrellings. PP saw billkin leaning on the side of his car dressed up in his usual thick coat on top of his suit with fedora and, smiling at him. He told his troupe to go first without him where Lady Thanaerng and Sister Shi smiled at Second Master to knowledge his present before leaving them alone. 

"Kin, how long have you been waiting?" PP stood in front of him, not sure if he did something wrong. The last time he saw second master, he was performing _Legend Of Lady Wu._ "It is cold out here. Why didn't you come in?" His smile is still sweet as he is seeing this person in front of him after a while. Nothing changes he thought in his mind. May be just a bit of tiredness. _Is he not sleeping well?_

"I will treat you afternoon tea. What would you like to eat?" Billkin's grin has never also left his face from when he saw PP coming out of the theater. PP also stared at him, "I want something sweet."

"Okay, Lets go" Billkin opens the car door for PP and they both sit on the backseat as Lao Ge drives to tea house. 

  
  


As usual, the minute the cake and sweets were served, PP was already devouring it. Billkin pushes the tea near him so that he can reach out easily in case he chocks. They sit in front of each other at their usual table whenever they come to eat desert in this tea house. 

"Why did you leave so quick the other day? Do you not enjoy my singing? Is it not good?" This question has been on PP's mind since that day. He followed Billkin calling out his name right after his song but the latter didn't even glance at him or respond. He walked out the theater without looking back. PP was afraid that he made second master mad or even worse, disappointed.

"Good. In fact, it is too good." Twirling the tea spoon, Billkin lets out a small laugh, "I was in a daze. When you were on stage singing about Lady Wu, I can feel your emotions as you portrayed her. I can feel her loneliness and longing- things she has to give up for her country. For her, the country came first before anything. I can related to her in every ways." The bitterness he felt as his life flashed through in his eyes. Subconsciously, he stopped twirling and talking. PP's index finger reached out to touch the back of Billkin's hand next to the tea cup. Noticing the feeling of the touch, he looks up PP and smiles fondly. 

The latter asked, "Kin, are you lonely?" Although PP's finger wasn't touching him anymore, he didn't move his hand away. PP's eyes display a bit of sadness and his face shows a frown. 

"No." Billkin's smile got wider when he realized PP is such a soft person as he imagined. He chuckles, "no-your performance made me realized that I have been so busy. Everything I do, I do with a purpose." PP just attentively listens to him, crouches over-hands under the chin on top of the table. Billkin reaches out his right hand to ruffle his hair affectionately. 

"With you, I can be myself without caring. I like it." Those words made PP blushed so hard that both of his cheeks were red as the latter tried to play it off cool by laughing awkwardly. Billkin continues to look at him-he is glad to have a close friend like PP. Someone who doesn't care about his status as Second Master of Cheng. Someone who doesn't approach him for their own goods. Someone who doesn't expect anything from him. PP is a person who is very straight forward with what he believes and what he loves. 

"PP" When Billkin whispers his name, PP glances up at him with his doe-eyes; "Thank you." They both just grins at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before a new year, short update: only 2k words xD 
> 
> Mostly Billkin POV in this chapter.... and its sweet xD next chapter, I will try to focus on PP. 
> 
> Happy New Year Guys!!!!!


	6. A Walk On Tianqiao

Second Master's car stopped in front of Shang House. Billkin told Lao Ge to park the car and he could call it a day. Lao Ge wasn't sure at first since this is something his second master had never done it before, he always dropped him off at his manor no matter how late it is. His master smiled at him again and said he will drive home by himself and not to worry. He just watched Billkin and PP walked into Shang House until he couldn't see them and he too left.

The whole troupe was waiting for their leader while practicing, everyone was outside running around and chatting; as soon as the second door opened, they saw their leader and second master walking in side by side. Everyone pauses on whatever they were doing and welcomes second master; it is the first time that second master Cheng visits their place and it is fascinating for them to see when someone who has status, money and power visits the performers' place. 

"Sister Thanaerng, will you prepare a warm tea for us? and a bottle of wine too." PP walks in front of Billkin who is busy greeting everyone. Thanaerng answered him with sure and left to the kitchen. Sister Shi who stood in the middle of the crowd has a big smile on her face, as they watch PP brought second master into his room. As soon as the door was closed, Sister Shi turned to Lady Qian and whispered.

"Look! Our leader has finally figured it out." her face is full of smile and satisfaction, "as long as he keeps good relationship with Second Master, we will be able to solve our problem with Commander Cao. Having a good relationship with him means having good relationship with Commander Cao, his brother-in-law!"

"Sister Shi is right. Second Master will be able to help us." Lady Qian too is happy and hopeful to have someone to back them up. No theater is hiring them to perform, as well as private event since they are afraid of offending Commander Cao. They don't even have money to pay for rent where their leader had to pawn their costumes and jewelries for a year rent. After all, they are performers who make living by being on stage.

  
  


PP and Billkin sit facing each other, the fireplace is burning and a bottle of wine is placed on the table with sunflower seeds, pumpkin seeds, almonds and cashews are scattered in groups. PP pours the drink to Billkin's cup as the latter accepts it with two hands showing respect.

"It's usually messy in my room. Sister Thanaerng must have clean up today. We don't have the show tonight so, thats usually when she cleans up after me." PP held an almonds on his fingers and nervously laughed as he openly talked about his messiness. The latter just chuckled while eating his favorite sunflower seeds.

"It seems Lady Thanaerng is really good at taking care of you. Whenever I visited backstage, she was the one who was always helping with your needs next to you. She must have known you for so long." Gulping and putting the cup down on the table, Billkin faces PP whose cheeks are getting redder with a soft smile.

"She grew up with me. Her, Sister Shi and Sister-" Suddenly PP stops listing the name as he remembers the person he wants to name is no longer with him and their relationship was broken up long ago. He snorts, "you know who-" he looks at Billkin with frown and bitterness on his face. He took drinks after drinks-right after recalling their broken relationship, and Billkin held his wrist to stop PP before the fifth drink.

"Slow down. You will get drunk before me. We have a whole night a head of us." He softly brought PP's hand down and laughed at his antics. They continue to talk about their lives, not the serious parts but the amusing stories they encountered. It has been years that Billkin did not have the time to enjoy like he is now. With PP, he can be carefree and he can be silly, he doesn't have to think the outcomes and risks; he is himself. He has to grow up early for his family, that he doesn't know how to feel of having someone to talk to or joke; do silly things, and talk about embarrassing stories. Without knowing, he was gazing at PP who is now totally drunk and face-flat on the table.

"Kin, I have never been so happy since I got to Beijing. All I have been thinking was my performance, my troupe and surviving here. And I have never once thought I will be becoming close with Commander Cao's brother-in-law," PP laughs as he said it, like it is so absurd; in a way, that's true. PP would never think he will get involved with someone like Billkin; or he should say friend- or at least he thinks and hopefully, he wishes second master will think of him the same way as he does. He doesn't want to be just a singer in second master's life. He wishes to be someone more than a performer in the latter's life. With his temper and stubbornness, he never has a friend; the person he deemed as the most important person left him-in a painful way and never came back to him. He craved for a friend who can understand him and like him for who he is.

"First, I thought- you are so rich, so powerful; you must be an arrogant jerk-" PP looks at Billkin with serious face who is looking him back with amused smile, "but after several rendezvouses, I told myself- _ahh you are really good_."

"I need to thank you, PP. To be honest, I have heard of you long ago. People said you are rude. But after talking with you, you are good; except you may be a bit stubborn- may be more than a bit-" he teased PP and saw the latter was already sleeping uncomfortably, head on the table and half of the body lying on the platform. He laughed- must be drunk too. PP looks so peaceful and beautiful; he rests his chin on table surface and watches him sleep. Time passed and he didn't realize he fell asleep too.

Billkin woke up from back pain-his neck feels stiff and his entire body is aching. He notices that the bed underneath him was very firm-like its all wood. Noises from outside are making his headache worse. He remembers that he was drunk last night- and he fell asleep in PP's room. That woke him up immediately and looked around the room searching for one person who is nowhere to be found in the room. He put on his coat and came out to the courtyard; he notices PP sitting on the bench in front of his crews who are standing and listening to whatever PP is saying. Sister Shi calls out his name and everyone turns to him to greet a good morning. As soon as he sits down next to PP who is smiling at him, Lady Thanaerng hands him a cup of water to rinse his mouth; he took it and gargle while Lady Thanaerng was already handing him an empty cup to spit out. Instead of spitting the water out, he swallowed it by accident after getting startled by PP warming up his voice.

After everyone was back to their daily routines, PP asked, "Kin, I also fell asleep and wasn't awake until my usual time. Although I woke up early, I didn't have the heart to wake you up- you were sleeping so soundly. I wanted to warn you to go home before morning so that your wife won't be as angry as she would be now." 

"No worries. We usually meet at breakfast table anyway." Billkin just shook off nonchalantly and continued studying at the crew's morning routines. PP wanted to ask more about why he said they meet at breakfast table when they are husband and wife but he chose not to since he is afraid that the older would think he is nosy. Billkin continues gazing at the crew; some practicing swords play, some warming up their voices, some repeating their hands' dance moves and some squatting on top of the can. Their mornings seem so different from his. His usual routines consist of him waking up, dressing up, having breakfast with a table full of food whether it's western style or traditional Chinese breakfast, and a car waiting for him in front of his manor. Shang House just reminds him that how lucky he is to possess the privileges of being Cheng household.

"Kin.......kin.....KIN!" Billkin was startled from PP's loud holler, waking him from his day dream.

"What are you thinking that you are in so deep thought?" He bashfully laughs at himself and replies PP, "nothing"

"Are you heading home?" the former just looks at him with hopeful eyes, Billkin thinks his face is saying _please don't_. But he jus shook his head and laughed at himself again, _what are you thinking?_

"No, I think I will be at cargo office after I leave here. I have extra clothes there."

"Then, if you are not in a hurry, can I bring you somewhere?" PP excitedly asks Billkin but Lady Thanaerng pokes him from the side so, PP turns to her wondering why.

"Did you forget Ya Hong House said we need to pack our stuffs. And you still want to go out and play with Second Master?" annoyed by PP's behaviors, Lady Thanaerng glared at him and Sister Shi also from the side said, "Right, leader. We need to do something before we run out of all of our money." The two ladies of Shang House are very concerned about the troupe's future activities as they are getting kicked out of every theaters because of rumor involving Commander Cao, but PP seems so unperturbed.

"No need to worry. Da Shang, go to Ya Hong House and pack our stuffs." and he turned to Billkin, "Second Master, lets go." he grabbed Billkin's wrist and got away from the crowd. Billkin didn't even have a chance to say goodbye and they head toward somewhere that PP wants Second Master to bring.

The streets are filled with people. Street vendors are everywhere as well as street performers; magicians, stuntmen, storytellers, dancers and singers. Sellers yelling to grab attentions of people, homeless kids running around asking for money, bystanders and pedestrians; it is like a whole new world exists for someone like Billkin.

"Kin, have you ever been here? This street is called Tianqiao." Since the street is too loud for normal voice, PP has to shout near Billkin's ear to be heard by the latter. Moreover, the road was so packed that they didn't realize that they are walking too close, as their shoulders were on top of each other; touching. People passing didn't care much if they hit someone, that from time to time, Billkin has to grip on PP's elbow so that the latter didn't get hurt. PP on the other hand just clings to Billkin's arm after a few times; and he didn't even notice that he particularly invading Billkin's personal space.

"I have heard of it but not yet." They were shouting at each other's ears and, PP for the first time since they got to this street noticed the air that is coming out from Billkin when he is talking. Shivers ran down but he pretends that didn't affect him at all. Although he notices how much they are walking so close, he didn't make an effort to let his grip on Billkin's arm goes loose. Instead, he gripped it harder and the latter wasn't complaining either as his tender gaze always lingers on PP's face whenever the shorter male holds a bit tighter of his arm.

"Then, you are living in vain in Beijing. The cultural cores of Beijing are all here." They continue to walk along the street looking left and right, finding everything interesting.

"I must say it is different from Shanghai."

"Of course, although I have never been to Shanghai. I grew up in PingYang. My goal growing up was to perform in Bejing where this type of music started from." Dragging Billkin to the food vendor that selling persimmon cake, "Kin, do you wanna eat? I can guarantee it's tasty." They bought two dried persimmon and PP offers one to Billkin.

"You eat. I want to smoke." Someone from behind pushed Billkin. "I am going to buy a cigarettes." they walked toward the cigarette stalls a few feet away. While looking for his stack of money, Billkin was surprised to find his money were gone. They both perceived that Billkin had been pickpocketed. PP ran back to opposite of where they are heading to look for the guy who pushed Billkin a few seconds ago. Billkin called out for PP name as he ran behind him. _How does he run so fast?_

By the time Billkin caught up to PP, the latter was sitting on back of the pickpocket. He was stunned for a few moments before becoming aware that PP has beaten the guy up. The pickpocket was laid on his belly on the street begging PP to let him go; the latter just comfortably sitting on the stranger's back holding Billkin's money stacks proudly.

Billkin stares at PP with so much amusement and pride. He never thought PP is someone who knows how to fight, left alone some martial arts. PP seems so delicate and so untouched that he somehow judges him by the cover. It seems like this person in front of him never fails to amaze him with his charms; and Billkin is so looking forward to finding more about this man who is smiling so brightly at him, _like the moon at night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad about ITSAY2 being delayed but health comes first so, lets all be safe and healthy.
> 
> BK is a bit older than PP here, i hope its not weird to you.  
> 2k words update! Enjoy!


	7. The Color Code: Red

When PP returned home, he heard loud noises and people running around with sticks and rods; he sighed as he realized what is happening- a fight. Lady Thanaerng ran toward him as soon as she saw their leader walking in. 

"PP! Where've you been?" Lady Thanaerng dragged him in-holding his arm, frustrated with the fight and their leader was not present.

"Sister, slow down. What is happening?" By the time everyone saw PP walking in with Lady Thanaerng, they temporarily stopped the fight and PP saw one of his performing sisters kneeling on the floor with tears in her eyes. Sister Shi briefed him on what the fight was all about while she was standing in front of the lady who was kneeling, protecting her from the others. The lady is Yue Hong, one of their young performers who was involved with the owner of _Beijing Times_ newspapers firm. Beijing Times is the most famous newspaper in Beijing and Master Xue is known for having many mistresses. It was revealed that she is already pregnant with his child and the betrothal gifts were sent an hour ago which caused the fight to break out. Some of the crew want to accept the gift since they were going through hard time and want free stuff, meanwhile where Sister Shi and others want none of it because they know Master Xue won't be a good husband to her.

"You want to leave Shang House?" PP sat down on the bench in front of her who still kneeling and crying quietly. He knows how that person is, he gets money and power as he owns Beijing Times but he will never be a good husband to her. 

"I have no choice. I have someone I want to protect." She whispered, still crying while looking sadly at her leader. The first thought that came to PP's mind was 'abort it'. He knows that there is no way she can raise the baby by herself and the said guy has eight more wives before her. But looking at how Yue Hong was wrapping her arms around her belly, PP could not say it out. 

"You know how he is. I don't know what he promised to you but don't you know what kind of person he is? How can you let this happened-this far? Where is your dream now- wanting to perform as a lead?" Yue Hong's tears flew out nonstop, she can't bear to look at their leader's eyes any more.

"Leader," reaching out for PP-holding his hand into her palms, "it is my fault. But now, my child comes first before my dream. Please let me go." Everyone just silently stood there and PP stared at her without blinking his eyes. The young guy who kneeling next to Yue Hong is like a brother to her spoke. 

"Leader, let her go. Shang House is not stable either. If she is happy here, she would not have go and believe what Master Xue said. Let her married!" he was mad about how the sister he holds dear to could not leave the troupe as she wants to. The current situation of Shang House is not good because of the rumor and everyone is also on edge. 

"Sister Thanaerng, get her service contract." Lady Thanaerng ran and after a few minutes, she came out holding a box that has all the service contracts and handed it to PP. PP held out the paper in front of Yue Hong's eyes and said, "here is your contract. You want to leave, then fine." he ripped the paper in half, "from now on, you are not in my troupe anymore. You are on your own. Your uncle sold you to me ten years ago. It hasn't even been two years since you are on stage but forget it." 

PP turns around facing the crowd, "If any of you wants go to, go ahead. You don't have to pay back the money." he waits a few moments to let people decide whether they want to leave or stay. No one moves or says anything. 

"Since all of you wants to stay, fine. I will not disappoint you. Shang House has been performing for five generations and I can't end it in my hands. I promise you I will lead you all to be famous and rich. We can't perform because I offended Commander Cao. Then, we will build our own theater!" 

Everyone was so surprised and looked at each other- as if their leader has gone mad. They even pawned their costumes to pay for the rent and how can their leader have money to build their own theater. They also started murmuring between them. Sister Shi who couldn't stay still said, "PP, what do you mean build our own?"

"I have inheritances from my ancestors-that I have never used or opened. Today, I am opening that." He handed the key to Da Sheng so that they can open the chest that supposed to be filled with old valuable antiques. The senior members tried to stop PP from opening the chest saying he should not be using his inheritances. At the end, when it was opened, the chest was almost empty, only left with junks-that weren't even worth a penny. 

Everyone stood there staring at now empty chest, with a group of seniors fidgeting-cowardly glancing at their leader. PP also just stood there, couldn't blink or move and staring at the opened chest; loss for words. 

"Who did it?!" Sister Shi glared around, "PP, I told you. These people always taking advantages of you. They don't care about the troupe. Even your meal money, they sneaked it for their own goods." She was so mad that she was yelling so loudly to PP. Lady Thanaerng next to her was trying to calm her down by rubbing her arm up and down, meanwhile PP is still staring at the empty box in front of him. 

"I told you to hire an accountant after the last one left. You never listen to me!" Turning around to the crowd once more, "Show yourselves, you thieves! What is the point of hiding now? You stole things when you can but now, don't have the courage to admit?" With her hands on the hip, her face was so red, glaring at certain group of people. 

"IT IS US! What? What do you want to do?" One of the seniors got mad by Sister Shi that he was yelling back at her. Even though they stole PP's properties, they didn't seem like they feel remorse. 

"Wow! you have the guts to yell at me, you thief. Do not expect me to be polite. How dare you steal PP's?" Sister Shi is literally screaming at their faces, and Lady Thanaerng had already given up on calming her down. Instead of trying to calm her, Lady Thanaerng is holding PP who seems like his soul has left the body. 

"You probably went to brothel with those money, didn't you?" After the seniors heard what Sister Shi said, the fight got bigger and two groups of people trying to hit each other. 

"STOP! I said stop!" stood on top of the chest, PP screamed at the crowd and continued, "Stop fighting. If you still want to be part of my crew, be here by 8 o'clock tonight." turning to Lady Thanaerng, "Sister, distribute their service contracts." 

Lady Thanaerng was a bit lost, "PP, what are you trying to do?"

"Distribute them. Everyone, come back by 8 holding this contract. Then we will talk. After this, there is no more leaving. And anyone who wants to leave will have to pay 10 times more than the service contract. Whoever still aggressive and violent starting now will be sent to police." with that, PP leaves to his room, Lady Thanaerng following behind him. 

PP sits at the center of the wooden table they set up in the courtyard. Thankfully, the weather is neither snowing nor windy, the temperature is a bit higher compared to a few days before. The light from candles keeps the courtyard visible and the fire burning from wood is keeping them warm. The moon is now barely visible in the sky and the stars can't be seen much since it is a bit foggy. Sister Shi, lady Thanaerng, lady Qian and a few others sit around the table. Da Sheng and three of his friends sit around the fire. It's 15minutes before the promised time, and there is still no sound of anything. At last, two seniors walks in and PP stands up eyeing around the courtyard. 

"The time is up. Since they don't show up, it means their hearts are not with us. Let's not wait for them." PP turns to Lady Thanaerng- requests her to gather all the contract papers from everyone here. When lady Thanaerng hands those papers, PP throw them into the fire making everyone surprised. The last paper left on the table, he holds it high up so that everyone can see it.  
  


"This is mine. I will not burn it to show that I will never leave Shang House behind. Since I had already burned all of yours, you are not tied to me by service contracts. You are here because you love what you are doing. Your hearts choose the music, the performance and even Shang House." Looking around at everyone, PP's eyes are tearing up and his nose is also running a bit. His cheeks are red from cold and lady Thanaerng put earmuffs for him. 

"Everything in Shang House has been stolen. Gossips are hard to avoid. Theaters don't hire us because of Commander Cao. When you all come to Beijing with me, we hope to hit big. Make money. But I have failed to live up your expectations." everyone murmurs _'leader'_

"I am giving you one last chance, whether to stay or leave. If you decide to stay, you must wholeheartedly trust me." Sister Shi was the first to say that she is staying.

Da Sheng next to her said, "Go? where? another troupe? I am not going. I think we are the best. I will follow you till the end." Following by, everyone agreed to stay by their leader. Some of them were crying and all of them looked very determined to not give up. 

"Good! Then, I will live up to you. Since we can't stay in Beijing, I can't be stubborn any more." PP slams his hand on top of his service contract which is resting on the table. He took a deep breath and with the determined face, he said, "Lets go back to PingYang!"

By the next morning, everyone was already packing and Shang House was chaotic with people running around gathering all of their belongings. PP sat in his room with lady Thanaerng helping him packed. 

"Da Sheng!" lady Thanaerng called Da Sheng, "take this bag. This is PP's belongings, we can't forget and leave this behind." Da Sheng hurriedly moved the bag out of his leader's room. Lady Qian who is holding a small chest filled with rings, necklaces and bracelets asks Lady Thanaerng whether they want to bring this along or not. When lady Thanaerng looks at it, its mostly filled with rewards from fans, not that valuable but still can get a good amount of money if they pawn them. Lady Thanaerng took the box from her and turned to ask PP. 

"PP, what do you want to do with this? Should we bring it to PingYang?" The question wakes PP up from daydream and he looks at what is inside the box that sister Thanaerng was holding. He decided that they can pawn them to get money-better than having to carry it for a long trip to PingYang. When lady Thanaerng turned to give the box back to lady Qian, something caught his eyes- a ruby ring with gold band. He takes the ring and instructs to do whatever they need to do with jewelries in the chest. Before lady Thanaerng leaves his room, PP tells her to notify everyone that they will be leaving to PingYang tonight. Holding the ring, PP falls into silent in his room alone and his mind runs to a certain flashback of the story behind the ruby ring. 

_"I won!! Come on, pay up!"_

_Second master Cheng laughed and urged the others to pay up since they lost the game to him. PP sat right behind him. He was amused by Billkin who was laughing widely and PP took a glance at the red hibiscus pin hanging on the lapel of second master's suit. Fanning with the money he won, Billkin turned around to look at PP fondly and said while smiling, "my luck is here."_

_The game was won by the card that PP drew for Billkin. Putting the money down, Billkin took the ruby ring he had on his ring finger off and held out toward PP asking for his hand. PP just held out his right hand looking lost, and Billkin just put it on PP's middle finger as the ring was big for the ring finger. PP was surprised by the act that he kept looking at the ring and Billkin's face back and forth a few times. After Billkin turned around to continue the game, PP touched the ring on his finger and smiled pleasingly._

_The ruby ring on one's finger, the red hibiscus pin on the other's lapel. Both red items- **passion.** _

When the sky grew dark, the courtyard once filled with tools and instruments is empty. Every room that was bright with candle lights is dark. The warm temperature that felt like home is now cold. The friendly quarrels that broke out every day are nonexistent.

Every inch of the house that the crew of Shang House lives in is silent- just like a dark cold night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!!  
> Next chapter will be good! I can't wait for ITSAY's part 2 and still sad about delay but health first!! My semester starts next week and I will have more time to write hopefully. I am also working full time so, *pray* 
> 
> Also let me promote c-drama called Ultimate Note!!!!! Watch it guys! Bromance hahaha  
> Day off today bc of 13in of snow *sigh


	8. A Stage For You

Mrs. Cheng, accompanied by her personal maid next to her was preparing sweet snacks and tea for the foreign visitor as she tried to peer toward the pavilion in her backyard. She sees her husband talking to an American along with Khun next to him. From what she overheard, it is about construction that is having problem over building structure. 

"Madam Cheng, why don't you go out and sit next to second master, instead of peeking at them?" Mrs. Cheng softly glared at her maid, before turning around to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Women are not supposed to involved in husband's business. It is better to avoid them and let them do their jobs. What if I said something wrong and words get spread, it would do harm to our household name. Now, serve them after you finish plating. I will be in my room." and she left the kitchen. 

The two wagons and a group of people wearing thick clothes and carrying baggages are on the main street of Beijing which leads to the entrance of the city. One wagon carrying boxes of belongings and the other has Boss Shang inside. Unlike day time, the street is empty with only a couple of people- Boss Shang's troupe stood out on the empty street. 

Billkin's car passes through the roads and heads to the direction of his mansion from the cargo company after taking care of construction problem. Today is later than usual as they were trying to find an architecture and also had to send the foreigner home. Lao Ge noticed a group of people and wagons a few meters away, heading toward them. As they get closer, Lao Ge recognizes Boss Shang who is sitting on the wagon and he thinks it doesn't look like Boss Shang is just visiting somewhere by seeing boxes and baggages. When he notifies his second master, Billkin wasn't aware of why either. 

"Stop the car."

His vehicle stopped a few feet away from PP's wagon and got off. PP who is also sitting on wagon caught the sight of his second master and climbed down from where he was sitting. Billkin was a bit lost as he dazedly looked around PP's crew; the crew members were happy to see second master, greeting him with broad smiles. Lastly, Billkin settles his gaze on PP as the latter also is staring sadly at him. Like gravity has pulled him, Billkin walks step by step closer to the shorter male dressed in warm blue color _Changshan_. They blankly stared at each other for a few mins before sister Shi next to them breaks the ice. 

"Second Master, what a coincidence! It is good to see you before we leave." Lifting one of his eyebrows, Billkin sharply turns to look at sister Shi questionably before facing PP again where the paler man apologetically smiles back at him. 

"PP, what is going on?" He stood a foot away from the shorter male and his face gets harden as he knows he was kept in darkness of whatever is going on. 

"Second master-" In reality, PP couldn't face Billkin at all. He felt bad leaving without saying goodbye to his friend, or should he say he thinks of the other male as more than a friend- may be best friend or secret crush which he would never admit- not yet at least. But knowing Billkin, he would definitely help him out and PP doesn't want to be someone that has privilege of knowing second master of Cheng's family. Also, PP couldn't dare to address second master with his first name either as he knew for sure that the other male would obviously upset at him.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Billkin's face shows no change of expressions though he obviously is quiet upset. He stands firmly in front of PP and no intension of letting the latter goes without explaining the whole situation. 

"Second master, I am going to take my troupe back to PingYang." The taller male was able to guess from the scene in front of him but confirmation coming from PP still made his heart dropped. He felt like his brain stopped processing and the whole body froze- he went quiet briefly before sternly asked the delicate male who couldn't meet his eyes. 

"And you didn't feel like telling me?" His voice came out louder than he was expecting which made PP jumped a bit in surprise. Lady Thanaerng who was next to sister Shi hurriedly ran to PP and glared at Billkin. 

"Second master Cheng, you don't need to shout at him." She calms PP down by stroking his back in slow motion while glaring at Billkin. Realization hit later that his voice was indeed louder and he saw PP wasn't looking at him but his feet. 

"I am sorry" He took a step closer to the male in front of him and stroked his left arm which the latter responded by giving him a small tight smile that didn't form crescent eye smile he possessed. Billkin continued, "Why? I thought you are going to build new theater."

"Second master, all of his inheritances and our hard-earned money were stolen by the seniors. How can he build new theater?" Sister Shi was in tears again-as well as lady Qian beside her. Shifting his attention from sister Shi to the fragile male, Billkin is at a loss for words. Only after a moment of silent, he said, "PP-may I talk to you for a second? Privately." 

The two walked to the side of the road; away from the crew. As they settled near an empty shop facing each other, the crowd gets curious of what they are talking about and tries to catch a glimpse of the two males. 

Before Billkin can even start, PP said, "Kin, I am sorry for leaving without telling you." with his eye smile-he continued, "Beijing is the birthplace of my music. I have decided that we will work hard in PingYang and save enough during the two years. We will come back to Beijing one day and make a name for myself. When the time comes-Kin, I will definitely give you a ticket." 

His smile doesn't go away as he spoke to Billkin. PP reaches out for Billkin's right wrist with both hands while staring at the latter with the looks of firm determination. The tanned male looks down at their hands- specifically PP's hands holding his before his eyes scanning the crew who were watching them with interests. Gripping firmly at the back of PP's hand with his left palm, he lets out a sigh first. 

"I am sincere to make friends with you. But you didn't inform me that you were leaving Beijing, and you were even rushing to leave. Do you not think of me as your friend? Do you not believe I can help you?" Still holding each other, PP felt a bit at ease to be directly looking at Billkin's eyes. 

"No. Of course I do. Because I do think of you as a friend, I am afraid you will help me. I-" Taking a deep breathe, PP tightens his holds on Billkin's hands. He carries on with his talk, "I cherish our friendship. I want our friendship to remain pure without involving money. I am scared that it will become vulgar."

"My friend is having a hard time. How can I sit and watch as he struggles?" Billkin removed his hold on PP's hands and grabbed the latter's shoulders instead. Giving a soft clench, he smiles faintly. 

"Do you remember the snowy night on top of the hill? You told me _the story of Fan and Zhang._ If you are _Fan_ , you must have _Zhang."_ Surprised at what Billkin said, PP could only stare at him with wide eyes and mouth opened. A minute passed. 

"Kin-" his eyes seem glassy from feeling so touch by the other, "you want to be my stage?" he asked. Dropping the hold from PP's shoulders, Billkin smiles. 

"Yes." 

One simple word, one answer, no hesitation- a smile that breaks into his heart. PP could only look at the taller male with such admiration and delight. His heart was so touched by Billkin's one simple answer that his whole body felt so light. He clenches his hands and concentrates on calming his fast heartbeats down. Swallowing his nervousness and unrelated thoughts, he blinks his eyes a few times. Knowing the other is still staring at him with such intense look, it wasn't easy to slow his heartbeats down. With one last glance at Billkin, he walks toward his crew and takes a deep breathe. 

"Shang House is not leaving today. Not in the future. We will reside in Beijing." he announced. Everyone was surprised, but at the same time, so relieved and happy as they jumped and hugged each other. Everyone was in celebration mode while PP turned around to look at Billkin who stood near his car with an adoring smile. 

"Let me reintroduce to you. Second Master Cheng, the major shareholder of Shang House!" Right after the announcement, everyone clapped and whistled as they are more than grateful to second master Cheng. Billkin steps closer to PP and the crew- his smile never leaving his handsome face. 

"I have seen your performances. I know how talented you all are. You are facing difficulties because of rumors. Others are scared to offend Commander Cao. I am not. I am his brother-in-law." Billkin gave a smirk to the crowd, "speaking of money, I have load of it." he laughed at his own silliness as the whole crew and PP giggled. 

The giggles die down and he turns serious as he continues, "If you put your trust on me, I will be the support of Shang House. I will protect you. In return, you conquer the entertainment field for me." 

The whole crew is so joyful that they are clapping, shouting, and jumping up and down. Unable to hold himself back, PP runs toward Billkin and wraps his arms around the other's waist. Billkin wasn't expecting the hug as he widened his eyes at the contact. He too returns the hug with such a gentle smile-putting one arm around PP's torso and the other on the back of PP's head.

"President Jiang, this vase must be valuable. Look at the quality." President Zheng was holding antique vase in his hands and President Jiang sat the opposite of him. He asked President Jiang, "Let's not beat around the bush. What do you want me to do?" 

President Jiang has his eyebrows furrowed and said, "I don't want Boss Shang to set up his own theater. You are the president of Chamber of Commerce. I am sure you can do it."

"I like listening to his songs." his eyes never leave from the vase as he looks through magnifier. President Jiang on the other hand was stressed out and his frown deepened. 

"President Zheng, he has second master Cheng as his support. And Cheng used his money. He doesn't respect you as a president of Chamber of Commerce and do as he pleases. Clearing Boss Shang out will be a warning to second master Cheng. In Beijing, he can't act freely even with his own money." After thinking a bit, Presdient Zheng said, "I will take this vase."

President Jiang smirked happily at that. 

Khun was called into Billkin's office in the early morning a few days later. Khun is not a morning person and he walked into his brother-in-law's office yawning. He notices Billkin is busy with papers and abacus- left hand holding a few papers and the fingers of his right hand are busy moving the beads up and down. 

"Brother-in-law, you called me in this early. The sun is barely out yet." he continues to yawn and lazily pours the tea which is on the table. The latter didn't even raise his head to look at him and calmly continued with what he was doing. After Khun finished a cup, he stood in front of Billkin and knocked his knuckles on the table to get attention from his brother-in-law. Billkin glared at him as he put the papers down; motioning Khun to sit on the chair in front of him. 

"I have something serious." The younger male sitting on the chair blinked a few times. Whenever his brother-in-law had serious talk, he felt all tight in his bladder. He leaned his body weight on his right side. 

"If you want to talk about beauty, gambling or singing, I am all ears." 

"I want to talk about singing." 

"What?" the younger male exclaimed as he thought the older was joking with him. Looking at his expression, Khun realized that indeed it's a serious matter. 

"I talked to PP. I will invest in Shang House and buy a theater for them." Billkin just calmly sat there and cutting the tip of his cigar without looking at the other male. The latter widened his eyes and couldn't believe his ears as his mouth hung opened. 

"First of all, you guys are already calling each other by first name?" his brother-in-law irritability glares at him, almost like his eyes asking; _is this what you get from what I just said?_

Feeling a bit scared, "You are messing around with Boss Shang?" Khun unintentionally bent over the table to speak closer to the older. Billkin scowled at him before answering. 

"Mess around? We are friends and appreciate each other." The younger one held up his hands in surrender form; he sat back down on the chair. 

"Alright. But buying a theater costs significant amount of money." He thought for a minute, "Does my sister know about it?" 

"I want to keep it from her as long as I can. She hates performers and entertainers as you know. And you keep your mouth shut too." Billkin killed his cigar and reached out to pat at Khun's cheek, "I called you over today so that I can make you a theater manager." He leaned back to this chair and his arms crossed as he watched a smile slowly spread across Khun's face. 

Eagerly, "No problem. I can be the manager as long as I get my own share. I will invest in it too." with his smug smile, Khun also leaned back on his chair. Billkin watches him for a few moments without uttering anything. 

"Fine. This is our own business. You take it seriously." 

A mischievous but brilliant smile on his face, Khun pours a drink for his brother-in-law and for himself as they cheer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! Update!!  
> Reading back the story, so many errors *sigh  
> Please ignore them. I didn't even realize that they are errors *cries


	9. On The Same Boat

The usual noisy Shang House is quiet with only one person's voice can be heard. Everyone is gathered around the huge table in the courtyard surrounding the new person who is currently doing all the talkings. The crew members asked questions once in a while but their attentions were fully on the unknown person. 

"Let me tell you about Paris. All the people there are very tall, and they kiss on the cheeks when they greet each other. It doesn't matter its male or female. Its their cultures. Tell you what-" 

Half way through his sentence, lady Thanaerng called out PP's name who walked in with Billkin next to him. The story teller's gaze was immediately on the troupe leader as everyone also knowledges the presence of their leader and second master.

"PP, you are back. Look who is here!" Lady Thanaerng grabbed PP's elbow to show the person who is sitting at the center of the table while everyone gets out of the sight so that the leader can see who it is. It took a few moments for PP before running toward the man who is now on his feet smiling at PP.

"Pea!" PP calls out his name and hugs the man who is also wearing a suit like Billkin, scarf around his neck and gold circular spectacles. He seems around the same height as PP but he is more build compared to PP's thin frame. Billkin stood a few feet away from the commotion- looking a bit lost at how close they seemed with each other. After a while, he fake-coughed making the two to finally break their hug. 

Standing next to Billkin, "Young master Du was waiting to meet you since two hours ago. He was telling about all the countries he went around." sister Shi spoke as she brings second master to the table. PP sits at the center of the table while Billkin sits on his right and Pea on his left. Lady Thanaerng and Da Sheng stand behind PP while sister Shi sits next to Billkin. Everyone gathers around the three people, like one big family meeting. 

"When did you get back to Beijing?" PP asked Pea facing him. Their friendship goes way back and PP is feeling glad that he is meeting the latter after a long time. 

"Just this morning. Did you miss me?" he asked teasingly, leaning closer to the smaller guy. Billkin on the other hand, watching the interaction between the two males without making any comments while sipping on his hot tea offered by sister Shi. 

"Of course!" a blunt answer from PP makes Billkin chocked on his tea a bit and he glances at the overly excited person next to him. _He looks like a five-year old kid just got rewarded with some sweets_ \- Billkin thought. 

"I came to see you as soon as I got here. I haven't even met with my mother yet. But you were not here and made me wait for you two hours." he jokingly glared at PP before turning his attention to the unfamiliar face opposite to him. At that, PP realized that he haven't introduced the two of them yet. 

"Pea, this is second master Cheng. He is a major shareholder at Shang House." and he turns to Billkin, "Kin, he is young master Du, the seventh son of Du family from Beijing Academy." The two shook hands as they are familiar with western cultures, both being studied in aboard. 

"It is nice to meet you, young master Du."

"Likewise, second master Cheng. Although we have never met before, I have heard of you long ago." After shaking hands, they both sat back down facing each other- with polite smiles on their faces. 

"Hopefully good things," Billkin laughed. "I have met Master Du and his family in the events before but I have never met you once in those events." 

"I mostly travel and don't get involved in family business so, it makes sense that I have never gone to any kinds of events in Beijing. I enjoy writing more than anything." Billkin thoughtfully nodded. Young master Du continued, "by the way, did President Jiang still bully you, PP?"

Although PP just smiled and didn't answer, everyone in the crew answered for him. No one in Shang House likes President Jiang. 

"I knew it! Thats why-" he paused his sentence midway and reached inside his blazer taking a book out. He handed to PP, "I wrote a new play for you." he smugly passed the book to PP. The latter excitedly opened the book and began reading through. After a few mins, Billkin decided to head out as he wants to give PP sometime to read and discuss the new play with young master Du. 

"PP, I will head out now." PP nods his head repeatedly, adorably at Billkin as second master gently pats on his head. "Young master Du, again, nice meeting you." 

"Nice meeting you too, second master Cheng." Billkin put on his fedora and left Shang House. When he gets to the door, he turns around to look at PP one last time. The latter seems to engross in reading the new play with a wide smile on his face- young master Du next to him, explaining details as the former nods in understanding of those details. Billkin winces a bit at how close they are. This is the first time he has seen PP with a radiant smile, except when he is on stage. Billkin smiles. 

The phone rang at Cheng mansion and Mrs. Cheng's maid ran to pick it up. Right behind her was Mrs. Cheng dressed in red color putting her golden earrings on. The evening is still bright and the mansion has been quiet as nobody was home others than Mrs. Cheng and the servants. 

"Madam Cheng, it's manager Ma from Cargo company. He is asking for second master." She held the phone on one hand while the other hand covered the receiver. Mrs. Cheng walked closer to her and stood next to the telephone table. 

"Tell him second master is not home right now." The maid delivered what she was told. 

"Madam Cheng, he said it's urgent. They don't know where the second master either and the matter is related to goods that was being retained by some officers." Mrs. Cheng became worried before asking her maid, "Did they look for him at Cheng clubhouse?" her maid replied that they already did. They found young master Fan but second master was not there. 

"Tell manager Ma that I will send second master there as soon as I know where he is." While her maid was responding the phone, Mrs. Cheng walked out of the living room and headed to find Old Han. 

Billkin stood in front of PP's backstage dressing room, leaning his weight against the post. With his fedora on and cigar on one hand, he looks like a westerner from behind. He always stands out in the crowd thanks to his fashion and his build. Everyone knows how handsome the famous second master Cheng is. They also know how good he is at business. Even though he is not a bachelor anymore, there are still many households and ladies who want to associate with him. Mrs. Cheng also knows her husband is desired by many others which is why she always gets anxious whenever he goes out. Compared to her, he is younger, very successful and educated. Mrs. Cheng's personal maid likes to gossip so, she is always the first to know of any rumors around their household. The one time she angrily told her master about the rumor of why they never have a child was because second master hates his wife and how they are never seen together in any events. 

When lady Qian walked out of the dressing room, she was surprised to find second master. Holding the dirty plates, she asked, "Second master, why are you standing here? You should have waited in private room. Leader is rehearsing right now, so he won't see anyone."

Billkin raised his eyebrow and replied, "even me?" he looks like he was offended as his face clearly shows a frown. Throwing his finished cigar out, he put his hands in his coat's pockets- staring at lady Qian. It seems she was in the deep thought for a moment before smiling at him, she said- "You are our god of wealth. Of course, you can go in." She directed him toward the door and left. 

He slid the door opened and saw PP was in his performing dress already- his back facing the door, standing in front of the mirror with lady Thanaerng next to him fixing his dress and hair. The dress is overall a mix of pink, green and white colors. The sequins on the dress were very colorful and artistic. The patterns are mostly lotus, clouds and bamboo trees. When he turns around, he was already in his character.

Everything in Billkin's vision moves in slow motion. He had seen PP in his stage dresses before. He had known already that how much PP looks graceful and elegant. Strangely, today the said person caught his attention in surreal way- like he never felt this type of emotions before. May be he is feeling proud that he is the first person PP had allowed to walk into his rehearing time or- it may be because of the dress; the new dress he had never seen PP wears before. Either one, he is uncertain but he welcomes his new feelings. Without blinking or breathing, his smile never faded and he didn't even realize how he ended with Khun and his lady in the private room. 

The little nudge on his shoe beneath the table made him aware of the surrounding again. He looks at who might it be and turns out it is Khun's lady who is just staring at him with flirty smile. The lady wore in dark green velvet dress and a mole under her right eye made her whole face looks prettier than most ladies in Beijing. Billkin moved his feet away from her and reached out for the tea. Khun on the other hand was totally unaware and looking around in excitement. 

"Brother-in-law, do you know how performers are trained?" Khun is in his gossip mode, leaning his head towards Billkin who just glances at him questionably. He continued, "They are whipped and beaten. They are trained since young age. When they can't do good job, they are given different kind of punishments. Those poor kids will cry like hell. I can't bear to see it." Khun waved his hands repeatedly as his face wrinkled in pity. Billkin wonders if PP went through this rough childhood and decided to find out more of his childhood when he gets a chance. 

The lady next to them was visibly pale at the mentions of performers's rough lives. She stopped moving as she seemed frozen on her seat. Billkin noticed first before Khun started calling her name, NaNa; Lady Ceng. She fainted. 

"She is three months pregnant. She needs to rest so, we will keep her here for a few days." Billkin and Khun stood outside of her hospital room with the physician. As the doctor notified them about the pregnancy, Khun has gone pale. Billkin thanked the doctor and turned to look at his brother-in-law without uttering a word. 

"Brother-in-law, what do I do? My sister is going to kill me if she finds out." Khun grabbed Billkin arms depressingly. Billkin glanced at the hands that are holding onto his arm and sighed. He knows his wife is very old-fashioned and how much she cares about reputation. He knows she always keeps an eye on him whether he has mistress or illegitimate child. He can feel his headache coming if she finds out about Khun. He wiped his face with his palm and sat down on hospital bench followed by young master Fan. 

"Brother-in-law, save me" Khun is on the verge of tears, while Billkin sighed again. He really wanted to punch Khun for being not careful and a bastard. How could he get a girl pregnant no matter how un-serious he is at life. If he is his own brother, Billkin would have already thrown a few punches on his face. He got rid of Khun's hands on his elbows and stood up looking at him angrily. 

"No matter what you are taking responsibility. Let her rest now. I will talk to her later." Then he left the hospital. 

Second master Cheng sits in PP's room with Shang House's accounting books in front of him. They both finished dinner before returning to PP's room with Ritz Bits cracker for PP and sandflower seeds for Billkin. The troupe leader sits opposite to him holding his cracker box and snaking so deliciously. Billkin is busy going through all the accounting books and his face is full of discomforts- his frown deepening more and more as he turns page to page. The chewing sound of crackers bothers him that he glances at the other boy who has a mouth full of snacks. He wanted to tell him not to eat so messy but he decided not- just because PP looks so cute with his puffy cheeks. He settled with the question, "Didn't you eat just now?"

"I ate too much greasy food so, I need to get rid of after-taste." Although Billkin doesn't understand what that meant, he stayed quiet and continued his works. "How is accounting?" 

Billkin sighed first before shaking his head a bit, "It is a mess. Who manages the accounting?" He reached over for another book as he finished going through the current one. 

"No one."

Raising his eyebrows, as to check if he heard it wrong. PP continued, "Our old accountant left and I never bother to hire a new one. If we need to spend, then we write it down on the book." The former stared at the smaller male in awe- like eye wide and mouth opened- he couldn't believe his ears. 

"My dear, even if you have a mountain of gold, there won't be enough for them to spend. There are so many loopholes I noticed and that said I haven't even gone through thoroughly." he paused and took in a few breaths, "This is making me upset." He turned his body to put on his shoes, but PP was faster and grabbed his shoes and hugged them in front of his chest. 

"Kin, are you regretting it?" Billkin, for the nth time, stared at him wide eyed. Since PP has a mouth full of cracker, they all spill out when he suddenly talked in a loud manner. Billkin just laughed at him even though his suit got dirty with chunks of crackers.

"Swallow your food first then talk, my five-years old kid." he joked. PP quickly swallowed them and gulped down a cup of hot water.

"I said, do you regret it?"

Billkin knits his brows at him playfully before answering, "Insane. Give me my shoes back." He held out his hands to grab his boots from the shorter male who backed away from Billkin, still hugging the boots tightly.

"No way. You are already on my boat so, you can't back out now." As PP threw little tantrum, the second master gazes at him trying to figure out how can a person be cute and annoying at the same time. If Khun ever acts like PP, he would already forcefully grab his shoes and leave the room. Or worse, Khun would never be throwing tantrum in front of him- period. In his mind, Billkin doesn't think he would ever be able to regard PP as an annoying person. 

So, he gazes at the person in front of him- who is standing there hugging his boots to his chest, face filled with an adorable frown, staring back at him without blinking. Billkin finally let out a laugh. 

"Alright. Sure. Sure. I am already on your boat. I cannot even get off if I want to." He said- voice so soft and endearing with full of teases. PP also finally smiled in satisfaction and put second master's shoes down. Billkin turns to the table and go through the books again while PP goes back to eating Ritz Bits. 

Both know they are happy right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally update. 
> 
> I added Nana because she will be in some scenes. I am not thinking much about Nana & Khun being couple because it will not be. She will be in some important roles but not romantically to Khun.  
> Even so if you have a hard time reading, please let me know so that I can change her name to different one.   
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Watch Shan He Ling aka Word of Honor ❤️


End file.
